Super Astro Boy Z
by Christopher Storm
Summary: In a harsh battle against Dr. Wily and Tenma, Astro and Zoran are saved by two strange hedgehogs. Later, they explain their situation and our heroes get involved in the most thrilling adventure of their lives. Parody to SMBZ. Xovers: A & S & M/Z & MX & M ZX
1. Chapter 1 Dr Tenma return

Hi every reader and this fanfic is a parody to Alvin Earthworm's flash series Super Mario Bros. Z. and this crossword is Astro boy, Sonic the Hedgehog, and Megaman/Megaman X/Megaman Zero/Megaman ZX, i don't al characters, enjoy it, cause this is going to be a wild battle.

**SUPER ASTRO BOY Z**

**[Prologue]**

It's beautiful day of summer shining over the mountains. We zoom in to the mountain and we see an explorer walking down the road, when he spots something shiny on the ground.

"What that?" The man asked as he rushed over to the shiny light and gasped as he stopped to find a blue gemstone on the ground, glowing radiantly. "Wow! Where in the world did that come from?" he asked. "I've never seen gemstones like these before."

The men looks around and grins. "No one seems to be looking, I doubt anyone would mind if I take it." And with that, the man picked up the stone and stared at it. "This will make a perfect gift for Yuko! Maybe she'll finally go out with me once I-"

His thoughts were interrupted when the sky suddenly turned dark.

"What's going on? Is there a storm coming?" he wondered when he saw a glowing ball of energy and jumped in alarm. "What in heaven's name is that?"

The ball grew larger and larger as it glows even brighter, and letting out some kind of strong wind, that the man had to shield himself from it. Suddenly, there's a huge light explosion and when it died down, he unshielded himself and gasped in shock by his sight.

On the ball of energy's place was now a tall blue robot that looked like a hedgehog and at the same time a human. An anthropomorphic blue hedgehog to be precise, with red feet that looked like sneakers, a single red eye and an energy cannon hidden under his metal belly. The robot walks up to the man, who was shacking like a leaf in fear.

"Give me the Chaos Emerald!" the robot ordered.

"Chaos Emerald? What's that?" the man asked still shacking in fear.

The robot obviously didn't like the response. He activated the energy cannon on his belly, and began to charge power.

"NO, WAIT! STOP!" the man begged, but the robot didn't listen as the screen gone black as you hear he has shot a devastating energy wave that swallowed the man all up.

* * *

(megaman nt warrior axess japanese theme futatsu no mirai)

On the screen, it flash as it going straight forward as seven characters came appared with names.

(Astro)

(Zoran)

(Atlas)

(Megaman)

(Zero)

(Sonic)

(Shadow)

As then, the title 'SUPER ASTRO BOY Z' with three chaos emeralds on each zero, on the screen, we see the clouds zooming out as you see three robots flying in the airs fast, the first is Atlas, and second is Zoran, and last is, you know it Astro.

(**Hajimari O tsugeru Kane no koe**)

Astro, Zoran and Atlas land down and see Megaman and Zero and walk to them, as then, they saw someone in front of them, it was Dr Tenma and Dr Wily as behind them is his 8 master robots: Guts man, Shadow man, Slash man, Freeze man, Cut man, Quick man, Sword man, Stone man, and two Master Robot: Bass and Air man. Zoran saw them and hide behind Astro as he and Atlas, Megaman and Zero sigh in annoying.

(**Toki ga kawari kinou uchikeshi narihibiku yo**)

On the roads, someone was running in a speed of light, it was Sonic the Hedgehog, he run and jump up with a quick, he made it up and keep on running.

(**Daijoubu kimi ga koko ni ireba**)

On the rock mountain, is a black hedghehog, its Shadow the Hedgehog, he see Sonic running, as he use chaos chaos control.

(**Hitori ja nai sore ga yuuki okosaseru**)

On the hills, theres four robots called the Four Guardians, Aeolus, Atlas, Siarnaq, Thetis, stand in their poses. and five robots as the Elite Four Guardians, Prometheus, Harpuia, Fefnir, Leviathan and Phantom, on their poses with thrie weapons, a shadow figure pressed a button.

(**Fukigen na sora mabushii hodo**)

On the castle was a man called Dr Weil, standing with his guardian phantoms ready to attack, and on the fire field, a robot standing with a chaos emerald in his hand, its Mecha Sonic, he turn and the red flash it all up.

(**Terashi daseru taiyou ni nareru**)

On the field, Astro, Zoran, Atlas, Megaman, Zero, Sonic and Shadow running/Dashing forward to battle.

(**Kimi to wakachiau kibou to yorokobi**)

Mecha Sonic steals the Chaos Emeralds and turns into Master Mecha Sonic.

(**Kurosu suru Sono tabi fukamaru kizuna**)

As Astro, Zoran, Atlas, Megaman, Zero, Sonic and Shadow called apon the seven crystal stars, they glow as they transform into their super forms.

(**Mirai to genzai pazuru wo awasete**)

Master Mecha Sonic charges at the heroes, who then charge back and engage into their final battle. As they collide, they let out an explosion of light.

(**Kokoro tsunagaru Bokura no yume**)

The scene then changes to the main cast [Astro, Zoran, Atlas, Megaman, Zero, Sonic, Shadow, Dr O'shay, Yuko, Dr Light, Roll, Princess Abby, Ciel, Blue knight, Pluto, Skunk, Mr Drake and Astro friends] all together, sort of like posing for a group photo.

(**Akashi ni naru**)

The scene the changes to flying over the streets of Metro city with the title 'Super Astro Boy Z' on screen.

(Theme song ends)

* * *

[DragonBall Z - Episode Title Theme]

(Dr Tenma's return)

* * *

On Metro City, their was a race on the circuit, all the crowds cheers as the race is about to begin, Dr O'shay and Yuko watching to see Astro and Zoran to race this race, on the top, is a man with headset as he spoke "Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen! and welcome to the 5th annual Metro City Grand prix! I am your host, Dave johnson."

They cheers as Dave continue "We will now kick things off with a head to head race between fierce rivals."

On the tracks, there two cars, one is an white with blue car, and has an 'A' on the front, its Astro and Zoran, and next to them is an rocket car, two booster, front is spikes, and on the car is Skunk and Mr Drake.

Dave call out "Introducing first, riding in the space car, the hero of Metro city Astro, and with him is his sister Zoran!"

Astro wave at them, all the crowds cheers louder, Zoran giggle and wave too, Dave call out the next one "And their opponents, Riding on the rocket car, the allmighty two bad guys, Skunk and Mr Drake!"

All the crowds boo at them, Skunk just put up his arms as four finger laughing as he can win, but Mr Drake look around the crowds and sweat drop saying "Aw come on!"

"We'd also like to dedicate this Grand prix to our..." he turn to the royle spot and shout "Beloved princess of the Mayura, Please give a big hand to our very own, Princess Abby!"

On the royle chair is Princess Abby, waving to them as all of them cheers for the princess, she giggle, back to Dave "Without further ado, Let's get this race under way."

As there turn on their car, and ready to begin, on the gone count down, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, GO! the rocket car go as Astro's explode, Astro and Zoran yelled in suprised, all the crowds gasp as the smoke clear up, Astro still in and Zoran off, Astro cough the smoke out.

Skunk and Drake laughed as their plan works "See ya sucker!" and there off the race, Dave saw that and frown "Wait a min, Astro and Zoran are appear to have a problem..."

On the tracks, Zoran jump up and down to fix the front hood, he slam it with the hammer, he stand and stomp on it 5 time, Astro been waiting enough "Hurry up Zoran! we got race to go!" she jump off and tried to think, she got one, she took out a booster oil, she got it all in and then '**BOOM!**' their blast off to the race as the fire left here on the tracks.

On to Rocket car, Astro's space car gone pass them fast, Zoran holding on the seats and Astro hold on when it fast, Skunk and Drake jumped and scream when they saw them going in the 1st, Skunk order Drake "Boost us up NOW!" Drake put it up to full speed and they are up fast.

They bump to Astro's car, and again, almost knock Zoran off, Drake got out the strink ray as Skunk shout "Fire away!" as Drake shoot at Astro and Zoran, and it hits them, they are strink on the tracks, Astro and Zoran yelled in suprise as they have strunk, they look and see them coming at them, Astro keep on boosting up, Skunk and Drake laughs and about to squishe them, and now Astro and Zoran got run over, slat into pancake.

The Cheers gasp and Dr O'shay and Yuko frown, Skunk and Drake laughs "What a loser robots!" Astro and Zoran are back to size again and mad at them "Let's go sis!"

"Got it big bro!" Zoran activated the boost to full speed and off they go, Dave saw them going side to side "Wow, what an awazing heated race!"

"Neither team are showing any signs of slowing down, both cars now neck as they approach the finish line."

On the finish line, something drop in, all 11 bomb block them, Astro, Zoran, Skunk and Drake saw them and screamed, they step the breaks to stop, but its too late '**BOOOM!**'

They all been blow up in the skys, Dr O'shay and Yuko were shocked, Princess Abby called "Astro!"

Astro drop down to the ground, as for Zoran, she been smash into ground with cracks when she smash throught, the crowds gasps, Dave said "What the? Something has gone wrong!" Astro stand up and Zoran got herself out all dizzy.

Astro look up and see someone who was once his father, Dr Tenma he jump off the air craft, and look at Astro with a smirk, Dr O'shay saw him "Dr Tenma? out of jail?"

"You? how did you escape in jail Tenma?" Astro asks as Tenma answerd "You think i escape in jail by myself?"

Astro were confuesd, so are Dr O'shay, Yuko and Princess Abby, Tenma told him "I got help to escape, and he's here." he turn and look up, Astro look up as what's Tenma seeing, O'shay and Yuko look up too and were shocked, up in the sky, there was a spaceship, and has a symbol 'W' on it, its gone around and going down.

When it almost on the ground, it open and someone jump out high, he land down as the spaceship flew away, he stand up, he was an old man in lab coat and cape with in 'W' in his belt, and one robot fly down to him was Air man, he called out "Presenting the great king of all master robots and soon to be the ruler of the Metro City. I give you, The Amazing Dr Albert Wily!"

The Crowds boo, as Dr Wily laughs and wave his arms around "Thank you, thank you, it's great to be here!" he jump over as Astro move out of his way.

"So, this is the boy you been talking about Tenma? heh he's just a child." he laugh at Astro, he made a mad look at him.

"Don't underestimate him Wily, he maybe a child, but he's strong like all the robots i sent."

"Hahaha, so be it Tenma, but when i defeated him, i well finally complete my perfect plan." he laughed as Dave know what he meant "Oh no! He wants to kidnap Princess Abby!"

That made Wily face drop to shock, he turn and shout "Hey! how did you know about my plan?" that made Astro fall over anime style and Tenma sweat drop.

Wily turn back to Astro "Oh well, no matter, that's only half of my plan, as for you little robot child, i hear that you become the hero of the Metro City, when Tenma told everything about making you the ruler and making you evolve, so then i will make sure that i well beat the living trash in front of your fan." he laughs.

Astro just smlie as the crowds boo at Wily "Wrong Doc, your just an old man, you can't beat me."

Wily stop and smirk "Oh? you think i can't do you? then why don't you put your money where your mouth is, it's GO TIME!" he throw his lab coat and shows his arms are muscles, all the people were shocked that Dr Wily wasn't old they thought, as then, two line to battle, on Astro and Zoran are blue, and Wily are red.

They are ready to fight, but Zoran look and scream in fear and run away from them, they stop as Astro walk to her shaking sister "Zoran." she turn as he said "Come on sis, let's fight him."

But Zoran shout in fear "No way!"

Astro said "Zoran!"

"No!" Zoran shaking up in fear.

"Zoran!"

"No!"

"Zoran!"

"No"

"Zoran come on!"

As Zoran run away crying in fear, Astro sigh in annoying, as Dr Wily and Tenma laughs at her "What a joke, that coward sister of your are a laughs!"

Astro turn to him and glare at him, and Wily glare back "But, im done talking to you Astro! let's see what you got!" O'shay, Yuko and Princess Abby all prays that Astro well win against him.

(_Dr Tenma has return, but not alone, he has help for his escape, as he come back to Metro City once again, can Astro find strength to fight against th king of all master robots? or will the winds of change blow in the mountain direction? Find out on the next exciting episode of Super Astro Boy Z!)_

* * *

Nice one is it? you be see Astro fighting Wily, you'll be seeing battles soon, Read and REVIEW FOLKS!


	2. Chapter 2 Warrior from another dimension

Okay, this ch 2, as Astro well battle agianst Wily, enjoy.

* * *

___Last time on SUPER__ ASTRO BOY Z, Astro and Zoran were in the Grand Prix to win the race against Skunk and Drake, but something has happen, Dr Tenma has return to Metro City, and got help, a madman name Dr Albert Wily the king of all Master Robots, Astro must beat him and stop his plan of becoming a ruler of Metro City, can he win against him? __Find out in this following episode of SUPER ASTRO BOY Z!_

* * *

[DragonBall Z - Episode Title Theme]

(Warriors From Another Dimension)

* * *

On the hill mountain on the top, we see a same robot that appear of nowhere, he stand there and held an gem he got from the man he killed, as he called a Chaos emeralds "One Chaos emerald down, now to find the rest of them." he power up as gold aura around him, and blast off to search the rest.

* * *

In Metro City Grand Prix, Wily jump back away as the battle has began, he thrust his arm 4 time and blasted a skull fire at Astro, he charge at him and dodge them, jump over two time, when he over to him, he punch and uppercut him away.

He on the ground, the crowds cheers for Astro, as then he charge him again, but Wily got up and jump over to him, Astro saw him and miss him, he dodge his punch's and jump over.

Wily grab his ankle, Astro was shock and been slam down side to side, and punch him hard, Dave saw the fight and shout "Wow! what an intense battle folks! This will truly be a Grand Prix to remember!"

Astro drop down and stop by Zoran who is shaking fear, she turn and see her brother on the ground "Big brother?" Wily jump high to him, Astro got up, but Zoran saw Wily coming "Brother! LOOK OUT!" Astro look and see him, he slide over as Wily gone from of her and smash her away, she scream and drop down out cold.

All the crowds, O'shay and Yuko gasp in horror, Astro looked in horror as his sister been knocked, Wily laughs in selfish, Astro took out his elec hammer and bout to smash him, but he jump up high, dodge his hammer, Astro look up and see him coming down, he dodge his fist and made it cover in dust, Astro jump over missing Wily slam fist again, he look back and miss again.

Wily almost gone front as it gone slow motion, he then give Wily an uppercut to his chin, he gone straight back and land safely, O'shay, Yuko and Princess Abby cheers for Astro.

Astro landed as he face him in 20 feet from him, he remember his training with a man name Dr Thome Light, he place his foots to side way, and put two palms facing each other and concentrate his energy.

O'shay, Yuko and Princess Abby were confuse of what Astro is doing, Tenma confuse too, but Wily know that move, as he move his arms backward to unleash his blast.

As the crowds, O'shay, Yuko and princess Abby see something shock and suprise, in Astro's hands has a blue glowing energy, Tenma were shock too, and Wily arms turn to fire.

And now, Astro thrust his palms "HADOUKEN!" he blasted a big blue ki energy straight to Wily, he has unleash it "DRAGON SHOT!" he thrust his arms out, and shoots a dragon fire.

The blasts gone right straight each others, when it made it '**BOOM!**' its explode, and made the whole tracks cover in dust, Astro got out and quickly charge in, Wily can't see, as then Astro slam his fist in Wily's gut, and smash him out of the dust, and gone up to him, he hit his gut and swipe kick, Wily kick as Astro dodge and grab his ankle.

Wily look behind his shoulder and Astro throw him to the ground, and then he been slam down the ground, Astro made it down, all the crowds cheers loud and Wily jump over in front of him.

The crowds called out 'Astro!' Wily laughs "It seems Tenma wasn't joking, you are strong kid, i never met someone who is ever strong then other robots." Astro give the pose as the crowds cheers, but Wily just smirks "But, do you really think i didn't anticipate that?" Tenma were confuse, O'shay, Yuko and Princess Abby were confuse too, he called out "AIR MAN! NOW!"

Air man fly up and shout "TIME FOR A SECRET POWER!" he throw the vile full of liquid metal potion at Wily, he caught it, he open it and drink it all down, when he finish, he groan louder as he felt the power coming, his body glow in white and brighter, the crowds, O'shay, Yuko, Princess Abby, and Tenma were confuse as what is going on with Wily.

Then the light burst up as the people and robots shield themself, Dave see that "What this? Dr Wily has transform?" Astro glare and prepared for battle.

When the lights were off, they see something shocking as for Astro saw it too, what we see of Wily, he has transform into full metal form, he laughs "YES! THIS IS MORE LIKE IT! SAY HELLO TO METAL WILY!"

He turn and face Astro "And you will be destroyed Astro!" he then thrust his arm shoot a full power skull fire at him, Astro jump back fall, it hits the ground, Metal Wily continue firing the skull fire to Astro.

Astro keep on dodge them, there was too many of them, one has hit Astro complete, he drop down as the crowds gasps, Metal Wily jump to him, but Astro quickly jump missing Wily.

Astro jump to him and kick to his face hard, but he yelled in pain holding his foot, Wily is strong and steel, he grab his neck and slam him up in the sky,he jump high, when his near Astro, he put his fist together he smash him down and smash to the ground, he then charge down to smash him with his metal fist.

Astro open his eyes and saw him coning, he jump over as Wily hits the ground cover with dust, Astro almost got hit by him, he turn and see his eletric hammer, and got an idea.

Metal Wily jump over, Astro grab it and slide, Metal Wily turn to metal spike ball to slam him but he jump up high, Astro reach his hammer behind way back and slam down straight to Metal Wily's head, when he gone way fast, he hits his head and scream as he shaking up fast, Metal Wily laughs at him, when Astro let go of it, it started digging way down, Astro's eyes widen in shocked.

"Look like your hammer has been upgraded into jackhammer!" he still laughs at him, he quickly turn metal spike ball and slam him, he fast he hits him 3 time, he turn back and smash hit off to the ground, the crowds, O'shay, Yuko and Princess Abby were worried that Astro might lose.

Astro weaken got up and pants, Metal Wily laughs "So! you still want more of this huh? you sure never give up fighting me!" he place his foots to side way, and put two palms facing each other and concentrate his energy fast, the blue energy grows to blast and now he thrust his palms "HADOUKEN!" it gone straight at Metal Wily.

And now, it's hits him complete, and all the dust around him, Astro jump and give a victory pose, the crowds cheers louder, O'shay, Yuko and Princess Abby cheers for Astro.

He look straight at the dust carefully, and his eyes widen shock and horror "W-WHAT?" the dust cleared off, Metal Wily still there, not a single damages, O'shay, Yuko and Princess Abby saw it in horror that Metal Wily still standing there, Dr Tenma were shock that Wily never get damages, he laughs "HA HA HA HA HA HA! PATHETIC! that little blast you did is the same one my old partner Dr Light! it is useless against ME!" he then face Astro "Let me show of my ultimate power! Prepare to be destroyed!"

He he place his foots to side way, and put two palms facing each other as the fire grow bigger and brighter, and so thrust his palms and has unleash the blast straight at Astro, he stand there all shock and been hit, the crowds gasp in horror as Metal Wily stop it, Astro all burn up as he drop down almost defeated.

"Oh how the mighty hero robot has fallen! look like Tenma were wrong about you! you are weak, and i have won! it time to finish you off!"

He he place his foots to side way, and put two palms facing each other as the fire grow bigger and brighter "SUDDEN DEATH!"

Zoran got up, she turn and saw her brother is bout to be destroyed "ASTRO!" O'shay, Yuko, Princess Abby shouted in horror "ASTRO!"

Dave saw that "Astro is down for the count! is this the end? has Dr Wily finally won?"

Meanwhile, somewhere in the sky, a ball of energy begins to light up and then explodes. After the explosion, in the light's place there was a capsule; whish then began to fall down from the sky, toward the battle field, Dave saw something "What the? what that?"

Metal Wily is about to finish him off "FAREWELL ASTRO!" but then, a capsule smash him really hard, a capsule drop on the side, O'shay, Yuko and Princess Abby were shocked, so do Tenma.

"What...What the?" just then, a crack appear as he was about to break, it shattered him back into his human form "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?" but then he realize that his metal form is destroyed "ARRRRRGGG! WHAT HAPPEN TO MY METAL POWERS!"

Zoran is mad, then he know what to do, he took out a energy orb and throw to Astro "Big Brother catch!" Astro open his eyes and see the energy orb "Alright!" he jump high and caught it, when he got it, he groan and float as he shouted "AAAAAHHHHHH!" as blue aura appears around him, Dr Tenma jaw drop to the ground and Wily eyes widen in shock.

Astro cross his arms, then he vanish, Wily look around "Where did he go?" as then Astro appears front of him and punch him way over, he appears him fast and hits him two time to the ground, he fast hits him everywhere, he uppercut him up and vanish, he slam him over and rapidly punch's over his body's he up kicks four time, he then smash him to the ground.

Wily has been smash's to the ground, O'shay, Yuko and all the crowds cheer for Astro, when Astro is about to finish him, someone stop him "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE ASTRO!" he look and see Air man with Gemini man point their blaster at Princess Abby, Gemini man shout "Surrender yourself this instant or your friend will be nothing but a worthless dust!"

O'shay and Yuko were shocked, Princess Abby protect "No Astro, Finish him off now!"

Astro have no choice, he gone back to the ground, Wily is behind of him "Nice work Air man and Gemini man!" he place his palm into Astro' back "Now just hold still Astro, so i can finish you off, you have lost Astro and i'd already won!" his palm gone to fire brighter to blast his heart.

Suddenly, the capsule blow open as two blur gone straight up, Air man and Gemini man cheers "Finish him off your evilness!" just then two blur knock them in slow motion, and then they been blow away each screamed, Air man first "AAAAAAAAAGH-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOI!" and Gemini man second "I'M FLYING, WEEE!" and so they gone.

Wily looked and see his two master robot is gone "Huh? Air man? Gemini man? where did you go?" as then he just forgot about finishing off Astro, he slide him in the air and kick him straight at Tenma and knocked on the ground all dizzy up, Astro grab Wily and Tenma's ankles, and swing them around and around, and so he throw them out of here "See ya later Wily and Tenma!" Zoran wave at them "Bye fellas!"

"!" Wily and Tenma screamed while being flown out of the Metro City Grand Prix and crash on to the camera, leaving a large crack on the screen "Ohh! right in the nose!" Tenma groan in pain, then slowly slides down, off-screen.

Back to the Grand Prix, Astro jump and held his arm up as he has won, Zoran giggle and prond on his brother, O'shay and Yuko run to them and happy that Astro has won against Wily and Tenma, as then Zoran look and scream, she run beside Astro "Big Brother look!" she point, Astro, Dr O'shay and Yuko turn of what Zoran has saw and become surprise to see two new characters in front of them. They both looked like humanoid hedgehogs.

The first one had blue fur all over, except around the muzzle, belly and arms, large narrow green eyes, pointy ears, a large hair cut of sharp spines, curved back; he was wearing red sneakers with a single white strap and golden buckles on it's sides, and white gloves.

The second one had black fur, except around the muzzle, he had his side spines curved up, pointy ears, red marks on top of his spines, arms, legs and on top of the eyes, large and narrow red eyes, and white fur on his chest; he was wearing black and white sneakers with thrusters under the soles, called Air Shoes, while gloves and golden ring bracelets on his wrists and ankles.

"Hey there! you wouldn't happen to be Astro would you?" the blue one asked in a cool and easygoing tone

O'shay, Yuko and Zoran were suprise as Astro nodded "Yeah, i am."

"Cool, then I guess we're in the right place then!" The blue one said.

_And so, after the strange arrive of a __weird capsule, Astro managed to defeat the evil Dr. Tenma once again and Dr Wily along. But who are these two strange hedgehogs? Where did they come from? Are they friends or foes? And what do they want with Astro? Find out in the next exciting episode of 'SUPER ASTRO BOY Z'!_

* * *

Wow, what a battle, hope you like it folks, you be see more soon, [R&R]


	3. Chapter 3 A New Threat

Well folks, here is the 3th chapter and Astro are about to help two hedgehog, you read and review it, enjoy.

* * *

_Last time on__ SUPER ASTRO BOY Z, Astro has battle a madman Dr Albert Wily, but he has transform into metal, he was about to be finish, __when a strange capsule fell from the sky and two mysterious characters saved Astro __live, thus allowing our robot hero to send Wily and Tenma far away. Just who are these two strangers? Are they friends or foes? And what do they want with Astro? Find out in this following episode of SUPER ASTRO BOY_ Z!

* * *

[DragonBall Z - Episode Title Theme]

(The New Threat)

* * *

Outside of Mayura kingdom, we go zoom inside the castls, O'shay, Yuko, Zoran and Astro have taken the two mysterious hedgehogs to Princess Abby castle. Once there, the two hedgehogs began to do what you call "make yourselves at home".

"Thanks for letting us stay at your castle your highness!" The blue hedgehog said doing leg stretching. "It's so roomy and comfy! Yeah, I could get used to this."

"You're welcome, it's the least i could do after you saved me." She bow to them.

"I must agreed, if Astro won't get destroy by Dr Wily, you two would have stop those two robot from turning Princess Abby into dust." Dr O'shay said.

"No problem, you can say we were just dropping by." The blue hedgehog said scratching his nose.

Yuko giggles and asks "Now that we have your thanks, just who are you two?"

"The name's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." The blue hedgehog introduced himself. "And the serious guy over there is Shadow the Hedgehog."

"Hmmph, the pleasure is all yours." The black hedgehog, apparently called Shadow, said, leaning his back on the wall, arms crossed. Sonic glares a little at his tone.

"Well then, what bring you two hedgehogs to Metro City then?" Dr O'shay asks.

"Actually, we need a small favour." Sonic explained, when Shadow intervened.

"This matter doesn't concern them Sonic!" he said. "It's our problem, only us two should deal with it!"

"No Shadow! You know very well we can do this alone!" Sonic argued back. "And besides, these guys know this world better then we do, and we gonna need their help if we ever want to recover the Chaos Emeralds!"

Princess Abby, Dr O;shay, Yuko, Zoran and Astro were confuse as the Princess spoke "Chaos Emeralds?" she turn to O'shay "Do you know what a Chaos Emerald is Doctor?"

"I'm not sure what it is your majesty." he turn to Astro and Zoran "Have you heard of a Chaos Emerald Astro?"

Astro and Zoran think of this, so he spoke "Sorry Doctor, i'm not sure what it is."

"So do i Doctor." Zoran said.

"That's because they are from an alternate dimension, the same dimension that me and Shadow came from. we made a mistake and accidentally transported them here." Sonic explained to them "And we now need your help to get them back."

They were awes as O'shay said "Fascinating!"

"Amazing!" Yuko said.

"Indeed. Tell us more about these Emeralds."

"Care to do the honour Shadow old pal?" Sonic asked the black hedgehog.

"Hmmmph Very well, If i must?." Shadow sighted as he began to explain the story about the Chaos Emeralds.

On the story, seven Chaos Emeralds gone around in Circle, as Shadow told them "The chaos emeralds are mystical gemstones of unknown origin and unlimited power. They have existed for generation, and are linked to many ancient races. Alone they can be used to power machinery and unlock special abilities for those who are able to harness their power." by the circle of chaos emerald, was a hedgehog there "But if someone manages to collect all 7 Chaos Emeralds." all seven is on the hedgehog, as he glows and screams as the gold aura as the powers come to him.

Back to the castle, Shadow finish that's shock them "The user will gain ultimate power, and will be...UNSTOPPABLE!"

They gasps in horror, Princess has her hands in her mouth in horror as she shout "Oh my goodness!" and Dr O'shay shout in horror "Good god! Do you have any idea what could happen if that madman Tenma and Dr Wily was to get his filthy hands on them? The results would be catastrophic!"

Astro and Zoran were talking about the emeralds Shadow told them "Can you believe that sis? we can't let Tenma to get them."

"That's right big brother, if we let them get them, all the world will be gone."Zoran frown.

Sonic walk to them "The big nose is right Astro, the longer those emeralds remain in this world the greater the risk of them falling into the wrong hands. And I know defending this world is your responsibility, so, will you help us out?"

"You got it Sonic!" Astro give him a thumb up.

"We can do anything to help you Sonic!" Zoran raise her arm.

Sonic gave them a peach finger "Thanks guys, i knew i could count on ya."

"Astro, take Atlas with you, you guys might need more help you need." Dr O'shay told them.

"Then what are we standing around here for? Let's get moving!" Sonic shouted and speed off at an amazing speed out the castle in a blue blur.

That made Astro and Zoran spin when Sonic speed down, they stop and run after him, as for Shadow just sigh "I'm getting sick of doing thing his way." as then he dash after them, but Unbeknownst to them, someone overheard them, it was Skunk and Drake who heard them as Skunk laughs "Did you heard that Drake?"

"If we get those emeralds before those fools get em, we'll be rich when we get them!" as Drake smile and his eyes turn dollar sign "Ha ha Money money money! we sure to be rich soon!"

"Come on let's go!" as Skunk go, but Drake still standing there, Skunk come back and shout "COME ON YOU IDIOT!" that snapped out of Drake and off to get them.

* * *

'After leaving the castle. the four heroes set out into Metro City in search of the missing Chaos Emeralds...'

* * *

In Metro City, Astro found Atlas and told him everything, he nodded and lefts to the search, Sonic was running around at full speed, he then gone up and walking air up straight, he stop and look around, then he know that he in the air and drop back down.

Astro look around here, and jump in the pipe and look around for it, he got out and in, all the madness of going out and in, then he got out with three that looks like Astro, one is black and white, one is small, and one has clothes, Astro look and freaking out and when back in.

As for Zoran, she look at the cave, she look around and when inside, but then she runs away screaming as the giant bear roar at her in anger, it walk back in with a grumbled.

Zoran continue running but trip and roll over way to Atlas who is searching, he turn and see her here, he pick her up and place her in his back, he think of something of where is the emerald, then he got one, he run to the brushing by the cliff, and jump in got Zoran drop off, she stand and made a mad look at Atlas, but then she looked.

Atlas got out with a glowing red gemstone, she laughs in joy "Alright Atlas! let's go and take it to the others!" he nodded and go, but they heard a slash, Zoran turn in confuse and Atlas too, as something move him, he look around, it was a cliff moving off, he yelled in suprise and gone down, Zoran scream in fear, she look down "Oh no, this is not good." she running screaming "AAASSSSTRRROOO!"

Atlas still dropping and tries to fly up, but its broken and hits the rocks four times and slide down to the ground, he stand up dusting himself off, he look around here "Great, now where am i going to go?" he then see something, a chaos emerald "Alright!" he run to it and pick it up "My jets all broken up i can't fly, i better find the way back with the others."

Before he was about to leave, he heard a loud tramp sound from behind. He turns around and sees a large blue robot that looked almost identical to Sonic, with a single red glowing eye.

"Give me the Chaos Emerald!" The robot ordered.

He look the emerald, and clutches the emerald and refuse.

"Obviously you didn't hear me the first time. GIVE ME THE CHAOS EMERALDS NOW!" as he charge and kick his face, Atlas been drop, along with the emerald, he pick it up as the robot hedgehog when front of him.

"You better give me that Emerald, if you value your pitiful life!" as Atlas shout "Forget it! i am not giving you this Emerald!"

"..." he floated back away from him "Very well, have it your way." he stop 10 feet "But i am not leaving without the emerald, so i'll just take it from your charred remains!" he turn his arm into machine gun, Atlas eyes widen in shock.

As then, he fires at him, but Atlas quickly activated his electric shield to block his shots, his jets works and jet away from him, the robot gone after him, he shoots at him as the electric shield Atlas gone on, The robot the curls into a sharp spiky ball and hits him, he hits him everywhere, and kick him up.

The robot then power kicks Atlas up to the sky, the warps above Atlas and axe kicks him, thus breaking his electric shield and hitting Atlas in the head.

"AAARGH!" Atlas cried as the kick caused him to fall at full speed and crash on to the ground, creating a dirt cloud.

The robot hedgehog lands in front of the dirt cloud, which when cleared, showed Atlas already out from the crater, which was caused by his fall, with a pissed off look on his face.

The robot hedgehog charge at him, Atlas dodge and punch him and kick hard, he jets to it and hits him and smash to the ground, he charge up his power to finish it, as robot hedgehog teleport fast, and punch's him every body of his, he then power up and elbow him hard.

Atlas been smash's to the hill as Hedgehog robot kick him back, and super speed smash him throught the hill, Atlas been smash up as the hedgehog robot shotgun him down, in the air a little as robot hedgehog hit him back and impale him to the ground as they have stop.

Atlas dodge him as his arm turn to blaster, and charge up, and so he super blasts him to the hill and explode, all the rocks cover the robot as it destroyed, Atlas looked and smirks "Ha, look like i won, and now i can get back with the others."

Before he was to leave, he heard something, he turn and see the rocks moving, it moving fast as Atlas eyes widen in shocked, then it explode up, it's the robot hedgehog, as the white aura around him, Atlas tries to attack.

But robot hedgehog kick up and do fury attack, with punch and kicks all over his body. Then he punches him across the face, sending him flying backwards. The robot disappears and reappears behind Atlas then kicks him up into the sky. The robot reappears by Atlas, curls into a sharp spiky ball, and spin attacks all over his body, damaging and cracking Atlas's body critically.

The robot grabs Atlas by the leg and spins around and around at full speed while holding poor Atlas's leg. The robot releases Atlas's leg, sending him flying backwards, crashing through the hills and finally crash onto a cliff wall, leaving a huge crack on it. Atlas falls from the cliff wall and crashes onto the solid ground.

Robot hedgehog slam him to get him to let go the emerald, he pick it up "That makes two emeralds, i only need 5 more. And then i'll finally be complete" he look at Atlas "You could have made things easier on yourself if you had just cooperated. But then again, i still would have killed you anyway."

The robot points the palm of his hand at Atlas's head, creating a large energy ball to finish the poor robot off.

"Farewell fool." The robot said, when he heard a speed sound. "WHAT?" he screamed when he looked over his shoulder.

He saw Astro, Zoran, Sonic and Shadow as Zoran told them what happen. they are coming toward them. But what shocked him most were the two hedgehogs with them.

"Dammit! It's those meddling hedgehogs again! How did they follow me to this world?" the robot wondered. "Bah, no matter, I got what I came here for."

With these final words, he blasted off into the sky, along with the Red Chaos Emerald. Astro got here as he accidentally let his sister go and got smash to the wall, Astro look at Atlas all shocked.

"ATLAS!" he bent down to him and check if he's okay, Sonic and Shadow saw it too, as he shout "SHOOT! We're too late!"

"I think we've noticed moron." Shadow said rudely. "Mecha Sonic has already got a head start over us, and at this rate, it won't be long before he has all the 7 Chaos Emeralds under his grasp."

"Don't call me a moron!" Sonic fought back. "I wasn't the one who used Chaos Control and teleported them here in the first place!"

"Would you rather I let Mecha Sonic have them? I had no other choice!" Shadow said. "And besides, I was getting sick of watching you having your blue posterior kicked all over the place!"

"ENOUGH!" the hedgehogs turn and see Astro is mad "Who is this Mecha Sonic? what's going on Sonic?"

"I was hoping we'd avoid this situation." Sonic sighted.

"You don't have to tell him anything Sonic." Shadow said.

"Yes I do, we still need their help and his friend almost got killed by Mecha Sonic, he deserve to know the full story." Sonic explained and then turned back to Astro "Okay, i'll tell you everything you need to know, but we'd better get Atlas back to the castle first, he needs urgent medical attention."

"Okay, let's go!" As Shadow dash and Sonic speed out, as Astro pick up Atlas and jet back to the castle, but Zoran got out all dizzy up, she look and see them off, she yelled in suprise and run after them.

_Just as our heroes find their first Chaos Emeralds It is shortly taken away by a robot that bares close resemblance to Sonic What is the full story behind Sonic and Atlas attacker? And who will collect the Chaos Emeralds first? All will be revealed in the next exciting episode of SUPER ASTRO BOY Z!_

* * *

Hoo wee, not bad fight Atlas did huh? stay tune soon folks (R&R)


	4. Chapter 4 Here Come The Four Guardians

And now here it is folk, ch 4, hope you like it, enjoy.

* * *

_Last time on SUPER ASTRO BOY Z, our heroes have encountered two hedgehogs who helped them during a battle against Wily and Tenma. They are Sonic the Hedgehog and Shadow the Hedgehog, they both come from another dimension in search of seven powerful gemstones known as 'Chaos Emeralds'. They mention that these stone can give the user the ultimate power once he had collected all of them and the longer they remained on their world, the bigger the risks of them falling into the wrong hands. Astro and Zoran decide to help the two hedgehogs retrieve them But unfortunately, they weren't the only ones looking for the emeralds, once Atlas found the first one, a robotic doppelganger of Sonic appeared out of no where and gave Atlas a long over do beating after a long super battle. Seriously damaged, Astro, Zoran and the two hedgehogs decide to take him back to the castle for immediate medical.__ Will Atlas ever be fixed? What is the full story behind Sonic, Shadow and Atlas's attacker? And who will collect all the Chaos Emeralds? Find out in this exciting episode of SUPER ASTRO BOY Z!_

* * *

[DragonBall Z - Episode Title Theme]

(Here Come The Four Guardians Gang)

* * *

Inside Dr O'shay house, Princess Abby sits on the chair beside Atlas, who is laying down all hurt and broken, downstairs Dr O'shay, Yuko, Zoran who is drinking tea, Shadow who is leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, Astro beside Dr O'shay, and Sonic standing waiting for Dr O'shay with a news.

"Well Doc, i never knew you can fix and repair robots like Astro and Zoran." Sonic said as O'shay said "I always know about them and repair if there damages."

"Yes...How is Atlas anyway? will he be okay?" he asked.

"He's find, he take's a lot of damages he get's, he going to be find Sonic." O'shay answerd.

"That's good to know, it's a good thing we got to him in time." Sonic sigh in relief. "I guess all we need to worry about now is finding the rest of the Chaos Emeralds."

Back to the room, Atlas slowly open his eyes, Princess Abby saw him awake, as she called as she scare Zoran all up "ASTRO! Come quick! Atlas is finally waking up!"

Sonic runs up stairs, Astro run after him, Zoran go too, alone with O'shay and Yuko, but Shadow stays here, on the room, they see Atlas fully open, Princess Abby smiles "I'm happy to see your awake Atlas, how do you feel?"

When Atlas stand up, he groan in pain and lay back down "I feel like i'm been trashed."

He tries to stand but Princess Abby stop him "No Atlas! save your strength. you haven't fully recovered yet!" so Atlas lay here and rest, as Sonic walk away with sighted in guilt.

"What was I thinking? I should have told you about Mecha Sonic." he said. "I was so confident we were going to find the emeralds before he did, then use their powers to defeat him. But instead, I put another innocent life in jeopardy."

Astro and Zoran walk to him as O'shay, Yuko and Princess Abby to listen to him, Sonic turn to them "I'm sorry i deceived you Astro. i think now is a good time to tell you the full story as i told you back at the castles. me and Shadow are from another dimension."

(Flashback)

The scene shows Sonic's world, on an emerald green hill filled with life, plants of all kinds, rivers and lakes, and the sky was clear, with the sun shining and barely any clouds in it. On the ground showed Sonic laying on the grass, around him, also laying or sitting on the ground, were his friends: Tails, an orange two-tailed fox; Amy Rose, a pink girl hedgehog wearing a red dress; Knuckles, a red echidna with spiky hands; Cream, a brown rabbit wearing an orange dress; Cheese, a small neutral Chaos wearing a red tie.

"_My home planet was called Mobius, it was green lush and peaceful. __Most of the time i would hang out or just chill with my friends. __It was a carefree life style._

The scene switches to the main control room was Dr. Eggman, a large egg-shaped human.

"_Carefree, that is...Until the power hungry Dr Eggman came along._"

He laugh maniacally. as it gone out and see a huge oval shaped fortress orbiting the planet.

"_His base of operations was within a huge flooting fortress that orbited the planet, it was known as the Death Egg, where he "Hatched" many schemes to enslave Mobius by turning the inhabitants into his robotic slaves._"

The scene shows Sonic fighting Eggman in his robot machine.

"_I then took it upon myself to thwart his evil plans, time and time again._"

Eggman fires two arms at him, but Sonic slides over jump on the arm and quickly smash his machine defeated Eggman and his plans.

"_Frustrated by the amount of defeats at my hands. Eggman then took a different approach._"

The scene shows young Sonic fighting Silver Sonic, a robot version of Sonic.

"_He then started sending robotic versions of myself. hoping he could outsmart me._"

They both charge toward each other, and the fight ends with Sonic smash throught with his fist and destroying it.

"_Naturally, they were no match for me. But the doctor was __persistent; __he continued to build upgraded versions, hoping that one of them would_ _succeed._"

The scene show two upgrade robot versions of Sonic, as one who is match to Sonic.

"_However, there was one Sonic robot that stood out from the others. he was named Metal Sonic._"

The scene shows young Sonic and Metal Sonic fighting in the Death Egg, they clash two as Sonic, he waiting and he kick him up and out the Death egg and gone.

"_Even __though I was able to defeat him, he had something the other Sonic robots didn't have: __a strong will. He continued to re-challenge me, faster and more powerful then before; __But still, I prevailed; whish only fuelled his desire of finally beating_ _me._"

The scene shows Metal Sonic sneaking inside.

"_But one night back at the Death Egg, everything took a turn for the worst._"

He walks throughout it until he stumbles upon what he was looking for: the older Sonic robots.

"_He somehow managed to sneak into Eggmans top secret facility. that's when he made his move._"

Metal Sonic points his hands at the old Sonic robots and shots electricity on them. Then they fly toward Metal and they fuse together into a ball of light. After a light explosion, in Metal's place was now an upgraded version of Metal, now taller, more advanced looking, a single red eye and weapons installed into his body.

"_Metal Sonic merged with all of the older Sonic robots, and transformed into one Super Robot. __Turbo Mecha_ _Sonic!_"

Metal Sonic, now known as Mecha Sonic looked over his shoulder and saw a pissed of Eggman standing right behind, glaring at him.

"_But it didn't take long until Eggman found out what was going on, and he __threatened to __deactivate Mecha Sonic for his_ _disobedience._"

He point at him to do as he says.

"_But Mecha Sonic had become so powerful, he felt he shouldn't be taking orders from an inferior being. so he broke free from Eggmans control and become his own master._"

Mecha raise his arms high up and starts forming an energy ball above his head. Eggman scream in horror as his eyes bug out. The scene the shows the outside of the Death Egg, now with explosions all over it and falling down into the planet's atmosphere.

"_Nothing could prepare us for the day the Death Egg crashed into Mobius._"

The scene shows Sonic, witnessing the Death Egg falling from the sky and crashing somewhere between the mountains, exploding violently, shacking the entire planet and shrouding the sky with black thick clouds that blocked out the sun.

"_The collision shook the entire planet, shrouding it in thick black clouds that blocked out the sun._"

We see at the Death Egg's crash site, Mecha rose up from the destroyed fortress and watched the destruction he caused, with delight.

"_Mecha Sonic somehow survived the explosion. looking upon the carnage that his actions had inflicted. this sight triggered something within him, a lust for Power and a thirst for destruction, but although his transformation made him stronger, he wasn't invincible. he needed the Seven Chaos Emeralds in order to become complete. so he used the opportunity to search for them, as well as attack the helpless animals during the turmoil. starting with my friends._"

"_My best friend Tails, was his first victim._"

The scene show that Mecha Sonic held Tails by the neck and kill him.

"_Followed by Amy._"

and see Amy on the ground all hurt as Mecha Sonic has killed her.

"_Not even Knuckles the Echidna was a match for him._"

Knuckles on his kneel as he been beating as Mecha Sonic kills him with his machine gun.

"_And Cream and Cheese._"

Cream and Cheese runs as Mecha Sonic made in front of them, he has his Machine gun and kill them.

"_They never stood a chance._"

On the fire field, Mecha Sonic stand in a ruined area, with an evil glace over the destruction he caused.

"_Within a few short hours, more then half of Mobius was reduced to a burning wasteland, the inhabitants wiped out, and six of the seven Chaos Emeralds were now in Mecha Sonic posession._"

He then saw a pissed of Sonic gritting his teeth, tears in his eyes and holding on his hand was the Yellow Chaos Emerald. They both make fighting poses.

"_The last Emerald of which was in mine._"

They stood by each others and ready to fight.

"_With nowhere to run or hide, i finally confronted him in what was to be my toughest battle yet._"

As Mecha Sonic beats him everywhere and defeated him, and finally got the last Emerald.

"_But despite my best efforts, i was flattened, rolled up and tossed aside by his overwhelming power._"

The Seven Chaos Emeralds gone around him, as he completed.

"_From this point, i could only watch as he started his terrifying transformation. that is...until Shadow intervened._"

Shadow leaps into the scene then snaps his fingers and shouts 'CHAOS CONTROL!', causing the emeralds to warp out of sight.

"_Shadow used his natural ability of Chaos Control to warp the emeralds into your world out of Mecha Sonic reach, Thus preventing him from transforming into his complete stage._"

Sonic then gets up and he and Shadow make fighting poses toward Mecha Sonic, who just stood there unfazed.

"_With the Emeralds gone, plus me and Shadow working together. we had pretty good odds of winning. but Mecha Sonic had other plans._"

Mecha Sonic raises up into the sky, a white bright aura flows over his body, shouts 'CHAOS CONTROL!', then warps out of sight, while Sonic and Shadow were the only ones left in the battle field.

"_He use the energy that he had absorbed from the Emeralds to activate Chaos Control as well warping to your world after the Emeralds and leaving us behind with no way to pursuing him._"

The scene then shows Sonic and Shadow at the Death Egg crash site, where they enter a part of the fortress and find a huge room full of computers and stuff.

"_We later returned to the wreckage of the Death Egg, and were fortunate to find the main control completely intact, along with Eggmans top secret database._"

Sonic and Shadow staring at the capsule they had built.

"_After hacking into the system, we found top secret plans for a capsule that was powered by artificial Chaos Emeralds energy that could help us warp into your dimension, we then built our own capsule using parts of the wrecked Death Egg that was left scattered around._"

They're inside the capsule to get to the dimension.

"_After making our final preparations, Shadow hooked himself up to the capsule and used Chaos Control to send us to the Metro City._"

The scene shows the capsule floating up in the air and the warps out of sight.

"_And of course, you all know what happened after that._"

The scene shows the capsule warp into sight in the skies of the Metro City Grand Prix, and destroyed Dr Wily Metal powers.

(End of Flashback)

Astro and Zoran who has their head down in sadness, O'shay tries to cheer Yuko who is crying, and Princess Abby has her hands in her face as she crying too.

"That so sad..." Princess Abby sniffs.

"That's so horrible." O'shay said.

"I can't believe this." Yuko cries.

"Indeed it is, and the same thing could happen to the Metro City if we don't act fast, if Mecha Sonic gets all the seven Emeralds, all is lost." he turn to Astro and Zoran "So, do you guys think you're up to the challenge?"

As then, Astro stand with his both hands clutches in anger, the background is blue, he turn to his sister "Zoran!"

Zoran clutches her hands too, her background is pink and turn to her brother "Got it!"

Astro throw up in the air is an orb that has an 'A' on it, he jump and grab it, he has transform, he's in a blue and red clothes with a big A on his chest, he has a yellow cape and a blue goggle, he in the air and give a thumbs up "Astro Boy!"

And Zoran throw up an orb with an 'Z' she jumped and transform, she in the pink and white clothes with a Z on her chest, she has a yellow cape too, and a pink goggle, she in the air and pose "Astro girl!"

They spin backward and landed, as Dr O'shay, Yuko, Princess Abby and Sonic smiles at them, the two look at each others and nodded "Here we go sis!"

"Right Bro!"

They spin and give a pose "Super Astro Team!"

Sonic give them a peach fingers "Heh heh you guys are so awesome."

"That's a spirit you two!" O'shay said to them.

"I know you can help them!" Princess cheer to them.

"Give them some pain Super Astro Team!" Yuko said to them.

Back down stairs, Shadow heard a bark, he look and jump over them, and crash into a wall, up stair, they heard it down and drop down, Sonic got up and shout "What the heck was that?"

Astro and Zoran zoom down and Sonic run down too, as they others walk down to see who was it, and they see two people and a robot dog, one is a man with white lab coat, with white beard, and white hair, he is Dr Thomes light, and one is a girl has a red dress and red shoes, she has ribbon on her hair, her name is Roll, and one robot dog that crashed is named Rush.

"Greeting Astro and Zoran, sorry about Rush there, he alway crash when were on him, and we're sure to be careful next time." Dr Light said.

"Yeah, and we're be sure to pay and repair the wall too." she rubbed her back head with a sweat drop.

"Oh? Dr Light and Roll, what's brings you here?" Princess Abby asks.

"We heard news has been going around Metro city that a metallic creature has been causing havoc around the Metro Forest looking for strange gems. Or Chaos Emeralds if i recall correctly?" Dr Light explain as Sonic know what he meant.

"Mecha Sonic"

"We have wasted enough time standing around here Sonic! we have to go NOW!" Shadow shout as Roll hide behind Dr Light all scared.

"Now there's no need to get your fur in a knat. for i have invented something to help you fellas on your quest. Behold!" he took out a Game Boy color.

They look at him all confuse but Shadow, as Princess Abby said in confuse "Wow!...It's a Game boy..."

"Ho ho ho but it's isn't just any Game boy. it's my latest invention. the GBC Chaos Emerald Radar!" they look at him all suprise but Shadow.

"The GBC Chaos Emeralds Radar? huh, that's a wierd name." Sonic said as he rubbed his head.

"Mock it if you will, but it takes a true genius to appreciate such creative naming. but i digress. gather around and i'll show you fellas how it works." as all but Shadow, gather around and see i f it works.

Astro take it as he turn and see a screen, and saw a emerald on it, Dr Light explained "After hearing that all of you were searching for the Emeralds, i went to my lab and made a radar that could lock into their unique energy signature. i'm sure it will help you find them quicker."

All of them were awes, Sonic said "Wow! that's awesome! Finding the Emeralds will be a cinch with this baby!" but Astro find something wrong.

"Wait a minute Sonic, the radar says there's an Emerald right here in this room."

"What! No Way!"

"Of course, how else do you think i built the radar without an Emerald to study?" he took out an yellow gemstone.

"A CHAOS EMERALD!" everyone but Shadow who is shocked, screamed in shocked.

"Yes, it came crashing through the window of my laboratory just the other day." Dr Light explain, they calm down as he continue "But i must admit, i'm very intrigued by it. so i hope you don't mind if we keep hold of it for now?"

"Well...I dunno?" Sonic as he rub his ear.

Before they say something, the lights black out as they yelled in surpise, Zoran is scare, Dr Light were confuse "It's so dark, who turned out the lights?"

As the lights got on, Zoran sat down all scare, they look around, and see in Dr Light's hand, it gone.

"THE CHAOS EMERALD IS GONE!" Dr Light scream in horror.

Shadow dash as he snapped "What happened? don't tell me you idiots lost another Chaos Emerald!"

"Hey! it's not our fault. Mecha Sonic must have followed us here." Sonic snapped back.

"I don't believe this! you numbskulls would lose your heads if they weren't attached to your freakin' shoulder!" as he dash out of here.

"Shadow! Get back here! i hate it when he gets like this." Sonic sigh in annoying.

Astro look at the radar and see the Emerald moving "Hey guys, the Emerald is moving to the east."

"The east? you sure Astro?" Dr Light asks.

Sonic look and he was right "Hey, you're right! If we hurry, we can still catch him. let's get moving!" as Sonic speed out and Astro zoom out, as for Zoran, she look and see them gone out, yelled in surpise and zoom after them.

"Good luck Astro, teach that Emerald thief who's boss!" Princess Abby cheer for him.

* * *

In the map of Metro City, we see Astro and Sonic heading east, as Zoran zoom around like crazy. Astro see her and called her "Zoran!" she turn and zoom after them. and so they made here.

* * *

In the east Metro forest, Astro fly down to the bushes and hide, Sonic made it and hide too, but Zoran land and can't see them anywhere "Big Brother?" she yelled as Astro pull her in.

Behide the bushes, Astro check and see the Emerald is here.

"The Signal is pointing in that direction. look like we caught up with them." Sonic said.

They look over the brush, and see four people in some mega gears, one is a young man with pale skin and full green mega gears and has two sabers, one man is purple and white mega gears with scarf around his neck, one is a female with full orange mega gears with two weapon called Knuckles Bluster, and last boy has blue mega gears, and has a weapon called Halberd. one in green mega gears has the Chaos Emerald.

He turn to the man in purple and said "Good word Siarnaq, those fools are very stupid, we got what we need to make money out of this." he smirks.

"MISSION COMPLETE. CAPTURED THE GEMS HAS COMPLETE." One name Siarnaq speak in robot voice.

"Oh boy, i can't believe those idiots fell for it, i even forgot to bring my camera." one in blue laughs.

"So Aeolus? what can we do with that gem?" one Female in orange mega gears asks.

"Well Atlas, all we got to do, is go and take it to the boss, he can give us some rewards, and get more of them." Aeolus answerd.

"BRING THE GEM TO THE MASTER. GET PAID FOR THE GEM." Siarnaq said to them.

"You mean 'he' can really paid us just for the gem?" girl name Atlas asks in confuse.

As then Astro, Zoran and Sonic heard them and confuse, Sonic asks "Huh? Who are these guys?"

"I'm not sure, but those guys look familiar to me and Zoran." Astro said.

"Hmm, it's doesn't appear they know we've followed them. let's try sneaking up behind them and take them by surprise." Sonic told them the plan.

""So, you are the ones behind this, huh?"

The three of them look from the bushes and they see Shadow confronting those robots, whish means their plan to catch them by surprise went down the drain.

They look and see a hedgehog here "UNKNOWN CREATURE. A HEDGEHOG HERE." Siarnaq spoke again.

"Hedgehog huh? just who are you?" Atlas spoke.

"My identity is none of your concern Mega woman! Now hand over that Chaos Emerald!" Shadow harshly demanded.

"Chaos what? ha! this doesn't have your name on it! chump!" blue mega laughs.

"Enough now Thetis!" Aeolus snapped.

"Sorry."

"Great going Shadow! We had them right where we wanted them!" Sonic angrily yelled as he run from the bushes.

Astro and Zoran jumped over and shouts at Shadow "You are nothing but a moron Shadow!"

"Yeah!"

"Hmph, don't blame me, I was only trying to correct another one of your mistakes." Shadow explained arms crossed.

"Gee, thanks, you're a great help Shadow old pal." Sonic said sarcastically, while scratching his ear.

Astro and Zoran gone in by next to them, and prepared for battle.

"But Shadow is right about one thing, give back that emerald, and no one gets hurt!" Sonic ordered in fighting state.

"Ha! you idiots! you have no idea who you dealing with, we are the strongest megamans of all the worlds! play the tune Thetis!" Aeolus ordered.

The blue mega, apparently called Thetis brings out a stereo and pushes the 'Play' button on it, then a theme song starts playing.

"KENNY!"

"JOHNNY!"

"NICKY!"

"MIKEY!"

"And we are…" they on their pose "THE SPIRIT SQUAD!"

The heroes stare at them as the song continues playing and the robots in their poses. Then music stops as Aeolus's head has a tick mark.

"Thetis you idiot!...you played the wrong theme tune!"

The heroes, except Shadow, fall over anime style. as three of them has a sweats drop.

"Alright you guys, one more time, from the top." as Thetis plays it again, and they their name right now.

"AEOLUS!"

"SIARNAQ!"

"ATLAS!"

"THETIS!"

"And together, we are..." they gone in their pose "The Four Guardians Gang!"

"I've had just about enough of these side show freaks!" Shadow growled and charged at the Guardians Gang.

"Shadow, WAIT!" Sonic called but the black hedgehog ignored him.

"Siarnaq! Atlas! Thetis! take care of that Hedgehog!" Aeolus ordered and the other three charged at Shadow.

Atlas tries to smash him under her Knuckles blasters, but Shadow jumps over him, then Thetis charges with a flying kick, but Shadow slides under him, but then Siarnaq attacked Shadow with a low kick, causing him to roll in mid air, thus giving Aeolus a chance to give him a double kick, causing him to fly backward.

Sonic, Astro and Zoran duck as Shadow flew right over their heads and then he crash into an stone wall, literally. The heroes stare when the ground starts shacking and red beams of light coming from the stone wall that Shadow crashed into.

The next thing that happens is a huge red dome shaped explosion blasted open the stones, and when it died down, the heroes saw the stone wall was gone and there was Shadow hovering in mid air thanks to his air shoes and he was glowing in a red aura, he charged back at the Guardians Gang but stopped when Sonic confronted him.

"Shadow! Get a grip will ya? You really need to keep a lid on that temper of yours!" Sonic said "Now, the only way we're going to beat them is if we all four work together, got it?"

"Grr...very well, just stay the hell out of my way Sonic!"

As the two opposing groups prepare to fight, Aeolus suddenly recognised Astro and pointed his finger at him.

"You! i heard of you before, yes. your Astro. hero of Metro City huh?" Aeolus smirk at him.

"Now i remember, your the one who destroyed the humans and robots!" Astro frowned.

"Heh, I see why a robot like you can make all the humans work with robots together, what a joke!" he laughs as Astro is now mad.

"Well, if you here for this gem, yo can forget it, enough talking then, let's begin!"

First Sonic, Shadow, Zoran, Siarnaq, Atlas and Thetis jump up into the air, while Astro and Aeolus remain on the ground.

Astro and Aeolus leap toward each other and bounce off from each other from the punch and kicks they throw at each other, until Astro leapt behind Aeolus and kicked him down to the ground, and he crashes into it creating a dust cloud and leaving a huge hole in it. Then Aeolus breaks out from ground behind Astro and double punches him, sending him backwards. But Astro recovered and landed on an hill wall, Aeolus charges at him, Astro dodges down, Aeolus crashes his fist on the wall, Astro punches him up, Aeolus falls back down, Astro punches and kicks him onto the wall, then power punches him, causing him to break through the wall, into the other side, while Astro flew after him.

In the air, Siarnaq leaps toward Shadow, but the black hedgehog kicks him away, then charges at him with a spin attack. Atlas charges at Zoran, who is pulled back by her strength. Then Sonic and Thetis charge at each other and start a punch and kick fight struggle that lasted for a few seconds and ended with Sonic doing an Axe Kick right on Thetis's head, causing him to fall down to the ground, causing a dust cloud.

Zoran hide behide the bushes as Atlas tries to find her and no where here, as Zoran came out and then "Take this!" she slam her fist at Atlas's head as she been smash through the hills.

"Yes." she giggles and dance "Oh yeah go Astro girl, your strong oh yeah!" as Thetis came out as he charged at her from behind, sending her backwards, and then charges at her again, with Sonic chasing him.

Siarnaq having a hard time with Shadow as he kick him far, he appear fast as he punched and knock him all over, while free flying through out the east Metro forest, then does a bicycle kick on him, sending him flying upwards.

Then Astro crashes on Siarnaq after receiving a blow from Aeolus, who was coming right toward him, but Astro flew out of the way just in time and Aeolus crashed on Siarnaq. Next Astro spins around like tornado with his electric hammer extended, and starts bouncing on Aeolus and Siarnaq like a pinball, or a spinner in this case. Then Astro throw it at Siarnaq, and then he slam at Aeolus real hard and sending him down to the ground.

Meanwhile, Thetis and Atlas were pummelling poor Zoran, but before Thetis had a chance to finish her off, Sonic stormed in and spin kicked all over him and kicks him away. Atlas was about to pummel Sonic, when Zoran stormed in and kicked her away, then charges and attacks her all over with a rapidly punch's attack. Next she punches her up into the air, Thetis flass back down and Sonic and Zoran start playing volley with punches and kicks, using Thetis as the ball, the Zoran punches him away, flies up and hard punch's at Atlas's gut and send her away.

Meanwhile, Aeolus and Siarnaq wer leaping from cliff to cliff and hill to hill, while Astro flying after them and holding Shadow. Astro throws Shadow at Siarnaq, and the black hedgehog attacks him with a spin attack. Next, before Aeolus landed on the next cliff, Astro kicked him down to the ground. Then the scene shows Astro knocks Aeolus away and gets knocked away by Siarnaq, who gets knocked away by Shadow, who gets knocked away by Aeolus, who gets knocked away by Astro and so on, until both Astro and Shadow punch Aeolus and Siarnaq respectively away.

The next scene shows all four mega's crash onto each other after they were all knocked away from our heroes' attacks. Aeolus stood up with stars flying around his head.

"IMPOSSIBLE! Astro can not be that stronger!" he snapped in anger, The two robots and the two hedgehogs appear in front of the knocked down Mega's, still in fighting pose.

"So guys, ready to call it a day?" Sonic asked.

"You think we can quit? never! you may have beaten us all, but it not over! until i says so!" Aeolus shouted after recovering from his daze and turns to the others. "Now, prepared for our powerful moves!"

The three remaining mega's recovered and then they form a tower of robots; Atlas is on the bottom, on her shoulders is Thetis, then up above is Siarnaq, and on top is Aeolus, they all took out their weapons.

"Now what are those idiots up to?" Sonic wondered.

"I heard that they use some move that can defeated the strongest! they using their Special Attack!" Astro said.

"Their Special Attack?" Sonic asked and smirked. "Go ahead you robo punks, just try your luck!"

Atlas then starts spinning around with the other mega's on top of her, while holding their weapon to prepared the moves. But the fast they spin, the Chaos Emerald they had began glowing and its energy spreads all over the mega's, and a huge bright aura flows over them.

"GAH! WHAT! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO US?" Aeolus screamed.

And all the sudden, the charged at our heroes, who didn't have time to dodge and got knocked away by the powerful slam that ebash them and they cried in pain. They kept crashing through cliffs and rocks when finally they crashed on a mountain wall. They all fall on the ground, knocked unconscious and been defeated. Meanwhile, the Guardians Gang cancelled the attack as the aura disappeared and they all landed on the ground.

"Whoa! Aeolus! what just happen?" Atlas asks as Thetis jump over and see if their down.

"UNKNOWN ENERGY. STRANGE POWER. VERY UNKNOWN POWER." Siarnaq said as he's confuse.

"I'm not sure, but this gem has something to do with this." Aeolus holding the Chaos Emerald.

"Boy, no wonder those loser want it, this gem has come powers in it." Atlas said as she very awes.

Thetis came back with the game boy he took "Hey guys look! i just took this radar that idiot Dr Light built!"

"So those fools had it and track us here when we stole that gem." Aeolus think and smirk. "This radar can lead us to another gems, when we get them, the more power we get."

"NEW MISSION COME. SEARCH THE GEMS." Siarnaq said.

"If we collect the gems with that radar, the boss will be sure happy about those." Atlas smirks.

Aeolus turn to the defeated heroes and shouts "Well Astro, thanks for the gem and that radar, farewell fools!" And with that, the Mega's leapt and fly and hopped through the hills and out of the forest fields, leaving our heroes laying on the ground unconscious.

_Matters have gone from bad to worse as another Chaos Emerald is stolen from our heroes. This time by the Four Guardians Gang, along with the Emerald Radar. Can our heroes recover from this brutal beating and make a comeback? Or has their quest already come to an end? You don't wanna miss the next exciting episode of SUPER ASTRO BOY Z!_

* * *

Wow wow! That was a grand battle! don't for get to review this folks.


	5. Chapter 5 Troubles on Robot Island

well folks, heres the chapter 5, enjoy the wild fights.

* * *

_On the last episode of Super Astro boy Z, the heroes have tracked down the location of the stolen Chaos Emerald. It turned out that the mega robots is the Four Guardians gang were the ones behind the Thierry. Astro and his friends managed to defeat them, but victory wasn't at their hands, because when the mega robots performed their special attack, the power of the Chaos Emerald surged through them, allowing them to cheat out of our heroes' victory. The mega robots fled with the emerald, along with the emerald radar.__ Will our heroes recover from their beaten state and make a come back? Or is their adventure over? Find out in this next thrilling episode of SUPER ASTRO BOY Z!_

* * *

[DragonBall Z Episode Title Theme]

(Troubles On Robot's Islands)

* * *

The scene shows that Metro City is in ruins, dark clouds shrouding the sky, with not a single beam of light shinning. In the middle of an empty street with a cracked road and building tarred apart, Sonic and Mecha Sonic stood face-to-face, as the blue hedgehog looked furious, while the robot hedgehog stood there emotionlessly.

"Mecha Sonic...What have you done?" Sonic yelled in anger.

"Don't be so surprised Sonic, I only carried out what I was originally programmed to do. except my method was far more efficient." Mecha Sonic said confidently.

"Blast you Mecha Sonic! I should have destroyed you when I had the chance!" Sonic yelled more furious then ever.

"And yet you didn't. You underestimated me Sonic, and now you will pay the price." Mecha Sonic said sinisterly. "You are the only one left that stands between me and ultimate power. Now give me the last Chaos Emerald. Otherwise i will destroy you."

"You want ME to give the last Chaos Emerald to YOU? OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Sonic yelled even more furious and makes a fighting pose.

"That can be arranged." Mecha said and chaos controlled out of sight.

Sonic looks around for him, but Mecha kicked him in the back sending him flying down the street. Then Mecha appears next to Sonic and kicks him to another direction, then chaos controls in front and kicks him upwards, then again and again to many directions, when finally Mecha kicks him down to the solid ground of the road, creating a huge fog of dust and a huge cracking hole on it. The green Chaos Emerald rolls out from it and stops in the middle of the road. Mecha Sonic floats down to the road and picks up the emerald, while an injured Sonic jumped out from the hole and fell on his knees, unable to fight anymore.

The Seven Chaos Emeralds floats around Mecha Sonic and a bright yellow aura flowed over his body "Finally! At last! I have all Seven Chaos Emeralds! "Now begins the invincible empire of MASTER MECHA SONIC!"

Then a huge ball of energy surrounds Mecha Sonic and there's a big tremor and wind coming from it, that Sonic had to cover his eyes, When it died down a little, Sonic could see to his horror, Mecha Sonic finally in his complete form.

"Heh Heh Heh! Now nothing in this universe can stop me!" he see Sonic tried to stand up and fight but he was still too weak to do so. Mecha converted his arm into a powerful cannon and aimed it at the hedgehog.

"Farewell…Sonic the Hedgehog!" Mecha said and fired a devastating energy wave from his cannon.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sonic cried as the energy wave was about to hit him.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" the hedgehog suddenly woke up back in Dr O'shay house, he look and see Atlas still laying on the bed, he'll recover soon.

"Huh?...Oh...It was just a dream...But how did I end up back at O'shay's house?" as then he heard a smash and who voice is "GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME, YOU CRAZY WOMAN!"

At downstair, Shadow stand there, and Dr O'shay was smash to the wall that Shadow did, Astro stare at him all mad, Yuko check if O'shay ok, Zoran hide behide Astro all scare, Princess Abby treis to heal him, and someone here is name Detective Tawashi.

"Now Shadow. Please be reasonable. I'm only trying to help bandage those wounds.." Abby explained.

"I already told you, I don't need your help . Now just back off!" Shadow shout in anger.

"Hey Shadow, what are ya whining about this time?" Sonic run down and jump as they all look at him, he run in front of Shadow. "Geez. No wonder you don't have any friends if you keep turning on them like that."

"Oh Sonic. You're finally awake. How are you feeling." Abby asks.

Before Sonic answerd, Shadow kick him away making they gasp of what Shadow doing. "Don't you DARE lecture me Sonic! My reputation of being of Ultimate Life Form is in ruin after I was knocked unconcious by those stupid robots!" Which made Astro and Zoran mad. Sonic zoom back where he been kicked.

"Hey! Who cares about your rep..." Then he stop when Shadow said about the robots "Wait a second? You mean we lost against the Four Guardians gang?"

"Sadly yes. All of you were knocked out by their special attack and they got away with the Chaos emerald. Detective Tawashi was the one who found you all unconcious and carry all of you back here from the fields."

"That's right. I've found all of you on the forest when i heard a noise here." Tawashi said.

"Maaann...I guess their special attack was a lot more powerful than we thought..." Sonic said.

"Idiot! It wasn't the Guardians gang power that beat us. It was that Chaos Emerald!" Shadow shouts "Those creeps cheated us out of our victory. And for that I will make them pay! The next time i see those pathetic robots i'm gonna kick their..."

"My my. Such fighting talk." They turn and see Dr Light with Roll and Rush.

"Oh, hello again Dr Light." Abby greet him.

"Hello again everybody. I trust you were successful in catching those Emerald thieves?" Dr Light Asks.

"Sadly we didn't. The Four Guardians gang got away with it." Sonic run against his neck.

Dr Light and Roll frown about them "Oh, so it was the Four Guardians that stole the Emerald? What sneaky devil." As He smile "But, no worries. All you need to do is use my handy Emerald Radar to track them down." As then Astro remember that he lost it.

"YEEEEAAAAH. Uh about that. i think is that they..." Astro finds no works in his mouth.

"So...They stole the radar as well?" Dr Light frown.

"Yeah. They stole alright." Astro nodded to him.

"WHAT? You lost the radar?" Sonic shout in shock.

"Heh heh heh. No need to panic. I'm always losing my inventions. So I Built this just in case." Dr light took out another Game boy. They were suprise but Shadow.

"Nice one Doc. You made a spare radar for us." Sonic said in relief.

"Well...Actually...No. This is my other invention I invented after i build the Radar." Dr Light said "It's called the 'GBC Chaos Emerald Radar finder Location'!"

"The GBC Chaos Emerald Radar finder Location?" Sonic asks in confuse "Umm. Doc. I'm not sure about that. But tell us about what it do then?"

"He means it's a radar to find the radar." Shadow answerd.

"A Radar Radar?" Sonic really confuse.

"Uhmm. With all due respect Doc." While scratching his ear "But wouldn't it have been easier if you just built another Emerald radar instead?"

"Now that you mention it..." He rub his neck "Yes. It probably would have..." As then. all six falls over, anime style expect Shadow who just sweat dropped.

"But, regardless. It will still help you all to track down those fiendish Guardians gang." Dr Light said.

"Well hurry up and find them then! We're just spinning our wheels here!" Shadow shout as Roll hide behind Dr Light.

"Ahem, yes, quite right... Astro, wanna do the honour?" Dr light asks.

"Ok Doctor Light." Astro walk to him and take the radar. He turn it on and on the screen. Was a same Radar they got.

"Now let me see...From the location, the radar is location 240 miles south." Dr Light look at it.

Dr Light took out his DS pocket and said "And if i enter the results in my personal DS pocket computer. That's means the Four Guardians gang are on Robot island!" They look at him but Shadow all shocks. As Atlas fully open his eyes in shock about what Dr Light said and continue listen to them.

"Robot Island? I'm willing to bet they found another Chaos Emerald." Sonic said.

"Yes, i'd say that's a plausible theory." Dr Light said.

"Then what are we standing around here for? Let's get moving!" Sonic was about to go but Dr Light stop him in the tracks.

"WAIT!" Dr Light stop him "How do you plan on getting to Robot Island on foot? It's located right in the middle of the long way ocean." Sonic look scare as he told them this.

"Umm...Yeah. Good question. Especially considering I can't swim." Sonic said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. When Roll heard that she giggle at him.

"Not to worry. We can get there easily if we ride of Megaman's new rides." Dr Light said. As they were confuse of that name.

"Who's Megaman?" Astro asks.

"He's a super robot warrior i create him. He can join you to find the Emeralds." Dr Light answered them.

"You think it's safe to ride on it Doctor." Zoran asks as she's scared.

"Yes Zoran. It' perfectly safe. After all, he is going to do the driving." Dr Light tries to cheer Zoran up.

"Your all coming with us Doctor?" Sonic asks.

"Of course. It's be a first time for us to visit the Island." Dr Light said as Roll and Rush nodded "It will also be a good apportunity to catch up on my research."

"Yeah yeah, very nice. Now, Can we get going?" Shadow losing times.

"Ahem. Yes of course. This way please everyone." Dr Light take them to Megaman's rides. Before everyone go. Princess Abby stop Zoran as she drop down.

"Zoran!" She walk to her "Zoran before you go, i have something for you it will help you in a pinch." Zoran holds up in the air as title appears saying 'Zoran got a Revive Orb' an orb with an 'R' on it.

"I just wih there was more i could do. Please take care of yourselves." Abby said in worry.

"Thank Princess Abby, don't worry, we're be fine." Zoran said.

"Zoran!" Making Zoran jump a little "Hurry up and come on!" So Zoran run outside.

Outside o'shay's house. She jump in a hover car. It was blue and three rocket packs. and with an 'M' on the front. And one who is flying is a robot. Blue armor and helmet and blue eyes. He's Megaman.

"Is everyone ready? Ok Megaman, Let's get going!" DR Light said as Megaman nodded and started up and then. It gone backward fast and smash hard with a yelp.

"Megaman!" Roll whine at him.

"Oops! haha...got that silly thing in reverse." Megaman laugh in nervous.

As he started up again and finally gone out to flight. As Zoran hang on to it. Meanwhile in the bedroom. Atlas seem to be gone as Princess Abby, Yuko, Dr O'shay and Detective Tawashi walk to see if he's ok.

"Okay Atlas, Are you feeling any better?" When they got up. they were shock as they saw an empty bed.

"Atlas?..." They look around here.

"Where did he go?" They were confuse about that. As they're not sure where he is.

* * *

On the Game Map. They are flying thought the Metro citys and gone to the ocean. Before that Zoran drop off with a scream and drop on the ocean. When they almost there "HELP!" Astro turn and see hi sister drowning "HELP! BIG BROTHER!" Astro jump in "ZORAN!" He got her out with her belly full of water and Astro got back with the others and made it to Robot Island.

* * *

On the Robot Island. There was a full forest and three mountain as full of city of robots. In the forest, They all made and land here. They all got off the mega space.

"We're here everyone. Welcome to Robot's Island. And we got here perfectly safe." Dr Light look around the forest.

"We sure did. I dunno if you can say the same about Zoran though..." As Dr Light, Roll, Rush and Megaman look and see Zoran laying down of his belly is big cause she drank full of Water. Astro got his foot up and shomp her stomach down making her spit out a whole water out. Astro put out his thumbs up. Roll giggles at this.

"Nonesense. Zoran's just fine." Dr Light said.

"I guess i'll take your word for it..." Sonic said.

"Now then. Let's not dawdle. Let's go and find those uncouth Guardians gang. Shall we?" Dr Light said. He turn to Astro "Astro. The Radar radar, if you please?" Astro nodded and walk to them and check the radar.

Zoran stand and sits all warn out. Until she rise her eyes as she saw something. She called "Astro! Look over there!" He turn and walk to see what Zoran see. it was a purple gem. A Chaos Emerald.

"Well i'll be...A Chaos Emerald! What amazing luck!" Dr Light were surprise and happy. So do Roll and Megaman.

"That's for sure. I'm surprised the Guardians gang didn't get it first, even with the radar." Sonic were awes.

"Perhaps those miscreants couldn't figure out how to use it. Heh heh." Dr Light laughs a little and clear his throat "Anyways. Finder Keepers." So he, Roll and Rush walk to the emerald while Megaman stay with them.

"Sonic...Something not right here.." Shadow sense something.

"Huh? What's wrong Shadow?" Sonic wonder what's up.

"Can you feel that?..." Shadow still sense something.

"Feel what? I don't know what you're talking about? I can't feel a thing." Sonic were confuse.

"Exactly. I possess the innate ability to sense a Chaos Emerald's power from long distances. Yet that emerald is barely 100 yard away and I can't sense anything..." Shadow said as Sonic know what he mean.

"Seriously? Then that can only mean.." Before he said anything they heard a noise "GADZOOKS!" That was Dr Light shouts. They look and see Dr Light, Roll and Rush on the net all traps. Zoran walk and look up at them.

"Umm...A little help here would suffice." Dr Light said.

Zoran laughs at them. Shadow dash and pick up the emerald. And the others look at them "Don't worry Doctor. We'll get you down." Sonic said.

"Hah! I knew it! This Chaos Emerald is a fake!" Shadow shouts as they were shock about that.

"A fake? But who would go around leaving fake emeralds in the middle of nowhere?" Sonic not sure what. They heard someone here. They turn and see a robot with warrior armor.

"Hey look at that. Maybe he can help us here. Hey! You know someone we can talk to?" Sonic asks. But the Robot warrior took out his spear.

"Something tells me that robot isn't friendly to us." Shadow had a bad feel about this. They heard battle cries. More warrior robots surrounding them. And then, a big robot came. It has green armor. Big fists and carry a big spear. Two horn side to his head. It was Pluto. a robot Astro and Zoran know.

"WHOAH! That robot is gigantic!" Sonic were shock.

"That's Pluto! Me and Zoran know him befroe." Astro said as Zoran nodded.

"I think it's safe to say the natives aren't happy about us being here." Sonic stand between Megaman, Astro, Zoran and Shadow.

"So...does anyone have any bright ideas?" Shadow asks.

"Maybe one of us should try to communicate with them?" Sonic asks.

"I'll talk to them. They're understand me." Astro walk to one and tell them "Please you must understand that we are not..." Before he tell them one behind poke his behind hard as he jump high yelled in pain and drop back down.

"Well, that could have gone better." Sonic said.

"Hmmph. I guess if you want something done, You have to do it you yourself..." As Shadow throw up the fake emerald in the air and slow motion back down as Shadow power up and kick it stright over and hits the robot warrior in the face as Shadow appears him and kick him and zoom to spin him. He kick and punch's him everywhere quickly hit him and teleport behind and kick him hard. And got him smash to the stone hard as he broke apart. Sonic, Zoran and Megaman were shocked.

"SHADOW! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Sonic screamed.

Pluto look at them with an evil glare.

"Uh oh...Not good." Megaman said as Sonic, He and Zoran run for it dodge three spears they throw.

Astro saw what happen and yelled in surprise and dodge the spear the robot swing and jump over way far. Another warrior robot swing at him as it gone slow motion and Astro kick the spear up and kick it to it hard. He jump and grab it and spinning in it and hits one in the head hard and swing him away. He spin and over fast like skill and stop in his pose.

"ATTACK!" Pluto cries out. All the robot warriors started charging at them.

Sonic stop in track and Zoran gone behind him and Megaman stand on her side. Sonic started in spike ball and spin. Zoran took out her eletric hammer and hits Sonic to smash one, two three as he gone up and Zoran on front. Started power up and slam Sonic to forth robot warrior. He spike spin again and zoom smash five robot warriors like a boiling ball. Megaman turn his arm to blaster and shot one and others down. He dodge and kick over and uppercut one hard. He charges up his blaster and blast to the six robots warriors to pieces.

Back to Astro place the spear down he pull it and smash one over. He roll over to dodge the kick and hit him with the spear and hit one making it spin and quickly hit him down. He dodge a long arm from one and bump his head. He grab it neck by his two legs and smash him over and kick one and hit them both fast with the spear and kick them both hard. And spinning kick them with the spear. While that, He kick the warrior over. He power up and punch one hard. Got the robot warrior stop in front of Pluto who is mad and had enough. He jump and land behind of Astro and kick him over hard. When Astro land on his behind, Pluto jump front of him ready to finish him.

"No! Astro's in trouble!" Before Sonic and Megaman go and save Astro. Two robot warrior hits them from saving Astro. And Zoran was grab by the robot as she scream and kicking "BIG BROTHER!"

But all Shadow do just stand there and let them lose "Heh heh heh...Amateurs.."

When Pluto was 'bout to finish him. Someone kick him in the face making Pluto push hard and stop still standing there. It was Atlas fully recover "Atlas!" Astro smile.

Pluto walk front of Atlas and ready to battle him. So are Atlas. They look each othes carefully and ready to be destroyed. Pluto was bout to stab him with the spear until.

"Pluto! Stop!" someone stop him.

Pluto stand still and look along with the robots warriors. Someone who stop him was a robot knight. Has red cape, Blue armor, helmet with wing, golden mask, and has a sword on his wrist. It was Blue knight. And someone beside him was a Reploid. he has red armor and black, His helmet is red and black and on the forehead is a crystal on it. he is Zero the legendary Reploid. They gone side with Pluto.

"Atlas, Why do you side with the invaders and not your fellow robots?" Blue knight asks.

"I didn't mean to fight Blue knight. But why are you fighting them?" He asked.

"We are fighting to protect our land from our enemies. Now step aside." He order him.

"You don't understand Blue knight. That's Astro and Zoran here." Atlas told him. Which made him and the robots shocks.

"Did you say...Astro?" Blue knight asks in shock. He look carefully at Astro and now then he remember him and know he meet Astro for a long time.

"I can't believe it. It really IS Astro! I never thought i see you again Astro! It's been awhile Astro. I never forget the time we first met and fight. Remember that Astro?" He asks.

Astro thought about this and finally remember it "Yeah i remeber that. You were a robot before and now turn into a robot knight. I really remember now."

Blue knight turn to the robot warriors "My fellow robots. These people are not our enemies. Release them." They stand still as one drop Zoran down with a groan in pain on her behind.

"You see Astro. When you stop that madman Dr Tenma. I was select as King of the robot and we live here in the island. And i've told every robots the story of the adventure you did of making robot and human live together and work together." He said "And never forget that when the first we met."

[Flashback]

On the memory of Astro and Blue knight. They have first met on the fields. As Blue knight tell him that the humans is the enemies. But Astro can't let him destroy them.

Second memory of Astro got Blue knight help stopping a mechines heading stright to earth. After stopping it. Blue knight refuse to help humans and fly away.

The last memory that Blue knight has send a red shockwave to finish Astro. But he was saved by Atlas electric sheild. And Astro got the drill missile up from destroying the robot kingdom. The bomb has explode with Astro in it.

[End Flashback]

Back to the forest. blue knight still remember that memory. He sighed "I'll never forget that..."

"I hate to break up this touching reunion, But i have a few questions for you..." Blue knight turn and see Shadow asking "For a start. Why did you plant that phony Emerald and have your robot warriors attack us?"

"I have to agree with Shadow on this one. I thought you robots in this island were a living peace for the humans?" Sonic asks.

"We ARE a living peace for humans. But sadly...Recent events have made a huge impact on our lives." Blue knight said as he cross his arms "You see, it all started about 10 days ago."

[Flashback]

We see Blue knight stroll in the forest. As he saw something on the grass. A Purple gem shineing up here.

"_I was busy taking one of my morning strolls when i came across this strange purple stone._" Blue knight voice over.

"_Purple Stone? Sounds to me like a Chaos Emerald._" Shadow voice over.

"_Chaos Emerald?_" Blue knight were confuse.

"_We'll explain everything later. Please continue with your story._" Sonic told him.

"_Anyway, The stone was unlike anything I had seen before. Drawing me toward it's light._" Blue knight Voice over.

As when he pick it up. Blue knight turn and see the creature with spears came out of nowhere.

"_But as soon as i picked up the stone, I was then attacked by a mob of creatures. I lacked the physique to deal with them, But i let me sword at my home. so I have no choice but to run away. But those creatures were faster, and quickly caught up and backed me into a corner._" Blue knight Voice over.

When Blue knight were trap. A stone started to glow brighter. It's scared the creatures away.

"_When the situation looked it's bleakest. The stone started to glow radiantly sending the creatures into painc and scaring them away. Thus saving my life._" Blue knight voice over.

On the kingdom yards. They build a golden statue of Blue knight. with the Chaos Emerald on the hand. As Blue knight beside it with the robots looked.

"_I took it back to my home kingdom and showed it to the rest of the robots. Telling them about how the stone saved my life. I then come to the conclusion that the great robots of old sent it down from heavens as a good luck charm. It was mounted on the hand of the golden Blue knight statue in the kingdom. Sadly, Good luck was the last thing it brought us..._" Blue knight voice over.

The scene gone next to the 5 humans appears. one is black with dark blue. next is green of armor. Other is light red. The next is light black. And last is blue.

"_A few days later. 5 strange peoples from the outside world appeared, and requested to see the stone I had found. Not one to turn down guests, I was happy to oblige._"

As when they look at the Emerald Blue knight found. They took off the disguise and stand in the shadows. As Blue knight and the robots were shocked.

"_Little did i know, these outsiders weren't humans at all. And they attacked our kingdom with a massive warship. Taking the stone and capturing most of the robots. The robots that didn't get away were soon enslaved by these outsiders. And is now being forced to dig up our homes for more stones like the one I found a few days earlier._"

"_Those fools. They can't dig up Chaos Emeralds from the ground._" Shadow voice over.

"_But they don't know that. And now our robots are suffering because of it._" Blue knight voice over.

[End Flashback]

Back to the Forest as Astro, Zoran, Sonic, Megaman and Atlas but Shadow were sad and mad "Me and the robots you see before you are the only ones that escaped. And we plotted to capture our oppressors by planting fake stones around the island. Sadly, we didn't count on you guys coming here looking for them. I apologise for the mix up." He said.

"No biggie, Accidents happen, right? As for your oppressors. We'll take care of them." Sonic put out his peace finger up. As it a little shock the robots, Pluto, Blue knight and Zero.

"You mean, you guys are willing to help us despite what has happen?" Blue knight asks.

"Of course we can! We can help you guys up!" Astro snap his fingers. Which made the robots, Pluto and Blue knight smiles of their help.

"Thank you, I appreciate it." Blue knight thank them. He walk with Zero, Pluto and the rest of the robots.

"We'll lead all of you to the kingdom. Follow us." As they lead the heroes to the kingdom. Which forgot something here.

"Umm...Hello...guys?" It was Dr Light who is still in the net with Roll and Rush "Wait! Don't go without us!"

* * *

On the fields of the Kingdom. All the robots is chains ball. Digging up all over the yards and kingdoms for stones. At the bushed. Sonic, Megaman, Atlas, Shadow and Zoran who is drinking her tea, Roll and Dr Light who has watch them of all the digging.

"Oh dear me. All the swinging and swaying has made me queasy" He cough up. On the front. Blue knight and Astro look over and made Astro mad.

"Just look at that, Astro. My poor robots reduced to mere slaves by these vile people." Blue knight said "We have tried many times to free them, but our enemies posess for more advanced technology and battle skills. I just hope you can succeed where we have failed..."

"Hey, no sweat. We'll get them out in no time. Isn't that right Astro?" Sonic tries to cheer Blue knight up.

"That's Right Sonic!" He got his thumbs up.

"In any case. I can't seem to spot our enemies anywhere. I think now is a good time to strike." Blue knight said to them.

"Then we have no time to lose. Let's move it!" So Sonic zoom out with Astro behind. Shadow teleported and Atlas jet out as Zoran yelp in surprise and run.

"Zero." Blue knight called. Zero walk to him "Yes Blue knight?"

"You are to help them now. They are needed of help. Go now." Blue knight said.

"I will help them Blue knight." As he dash out to help them freeing the robots.

"Be careful, my friends..." Blue knight said.

At the fields. Astro gone to the robot. Took out the electric hammer and broke the chain freeing the robot. Sonic Spin in spike ball cutting the chain off. Shadow use his power breaking the chain. Megaman blast the chains off of them. Zero took out his Z saber cutting off the chain. Atlas broke the chain by smashing it. Zoran was 'bout to broke the chain off with the electric hammer as the ball was alive trying to bite her. Scaring her to death. All of the heroes broke the chains off as they have freed the robots from slaving.

All the prisoner robots were free as Blue knight, Dr Light, Roll and Pluto walk to them "Is that all of them?" Sonic asks.

"Yep. According to Blue knight records. Everyone is present and accounted for." Dr light told them.

"My friends. No mere words can express how truly grateful we are. We're in your debt." Blue knight has thank them.

"Don't thank us just yet, Blue knight. We still have to deal with your captors." Sonic said "Not to mention finding that..."

"Chaos Emerald!" Shadow shouts as Astro, Zoran, Sonic, Atlas, Megaman and Zero look and see the golden statue of Blue knight. And see the Chaos Emerald on the hand.

"I GOT IT!" Sonic zoom fast making the dust cover them but Shadow. All the coughing in the dust cloud. When Sonic were bout to grab it. Someone grab it fast "GOT YA!"

"NOOOOO!" Sonic shouts.

Someone who grab it was Aeolus who grab. He flight back to the others of the Four Guardians Gang. F.A [Means Female Atlas] Thetis and Siarnaq all of them pose as they have got two of it.

"YES! We have the second for the Four Guardian Gang!" Aeolus shouts as he smirks.

"Great! Not those robo losers again!" Sonic shouts. Astro, Zoran, Megaman, M.A [Means Male Atlas] Zero and Shadow gone to his side and stand to the statue.

"What are you talking about? idiot! The only reason we came to this robot infested rock was so we could find those stupid robots in the first place!" Shadow shouts in anger.

"Oh yeah...I forgot..." Sonic scratch his back head with sweat drop.

"Well lookie here felles, It those fools we beated the other days." Aeolus see them here.

"Oh boy. I never thought they got up here so quickly, considering the beating we gave them." Thetis laughs.

"INCOMPLETE IDIOT. WE ALL SOON HAVE GOT HERE. IF YOU HAVEN'T USE THAT RADAR UPSIDE DOWN." Siarnaq said with a tick mark on his head.

"Hey! Don't blame me. I got here with this thing. We all got here anyway." Thetis said holding the emerald radar upside down.

"Hey MORON! That 'Thing' belong to us. STUPID!" Sonic shouted.

"You robot punks got lucky last time. But you won't fluke a second victory." Shadow growled furiously. "Now hand over that Chaos Emerald and that radar if you wanna keep your skulls on!"

"Foolish Hedgehog! Nobody disses the Four Guardians Gang!" Aeolus shouts furiously. "And as for our rightgeous gem of power, This gem is not going nowhere!"

Then suddenly the emerald vanished right off Aeolus's hand. He look as he scream in terror.

"OUR RIGHTGEOUS GEM OF POWER IS GONE!" Aeolus and his gang screamed in terror when they realised it disappeared.

"Alright Shadow! Way to go with that Chaos Control buddy!" Sonic thanked the black hedgehog.

"Sonic, I didn't do anything." Shadow said. "And NEVER call me buddy!"

"Huh? If you didn't take that Chaos Emerald. then who...?" Sonic asked.

Zoran look around. Then when she look up. She yelp in surprise as they look at her "What's up Zoran?" Sonic asked

"LOOK!" She point up the sky. They look of what Zoran saw and everyone looks up and they notice a large warship flying in the sky. They notice a figures standing there. And teleport fast. And land next to the four robots. Of all four is the same color then the Guardians Gang.

"We fight for evil!" One who has wears an odd shaped helmet with a skull like formation at the front with a red obstruction jutting out from the top. His purple and gray armor scheme contrasts.

"We live for disorder!" One who wear armor with black. black and white helmet and red on his forehead. Red cape on his neck.

"We like what we do!" One who wear armor colored green, helmet with wings behind. And jets on his back.

"We eat donuts!" One has armor colored light red. white and red armor and helmet with razor sharp tooth.

"We wear the trendiest clothes!" One of female has light blue. Her helmet frames her face in such a manner as to resemble hair, with the sides forming the 'fringe' and a seashell motif forming the 'bangs'. The back is mounted with a long dorsal fin-like jet.

"We Are..."

The five characters reveal themselves. They appeared to be all the robots. And each was holding their weapons. One has a weapon called Beam scythe. others has eachs Saber Axes.

"THE GUARDIANS RANGERS X!" all five shouted as they stroke their poses. All the heroes were [But Shadow and Atlas who is perpared for fight] shocked about them.

"What the heck? Guardians Gang? Guardians Rangers X? These guys are crawling out of the woodworks!" Sonic said. Blue knight walk to them.

"It's them! Those are the ones who enslaved my robots!" Blue knight shout in anger.

"So these Guardians Rangers are the guys responsible?" Sonic asks. "No promlem. Just leave these chumps to us!"

"Well, lookie here, team. We are barely gone for ten minutes and we already have intruders swarming across our island trying to steal our Amethyst of Power!" A grim robot called Prometheus.

"Grrrr! I tell ya Aeolus. Those guys are nothing but rip off jerks!" F.A shout in anger.

"HEY! We don't know who you are or where you came from! But you better give back our rightgeous gem of power if you don't want to get teared to pieces!" Aeolus shouts at them.

Then, in a fit of rage, Shadow suddenly bursts a red aura over his body, causing Astro, Zoran, Megaman, Zero, M.A, Sonic jumps and almost dropped.

"**YOU INCOMPETENTE MORONS! IT'S CALLED CHAOS EMERALD! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULLS!**" The mad black hedgehog roared like a monster, full of rage.

"My my, these guys sure have attitude promble." A robot ninji is named Hidden Phantom. As they called him Phantom.

"They won't be so cocky once i slice off their big mouthes." A strong robot name Fighting Fefnir.

"We'll call it whatever we wanna call it. And there's nothing you can do about it." Prometheus said with an evil smirks. But then he look very closer "Hold the phone..."

Of what he saw is Astro. The Grim robot know and heard of him. But he look at Zero a four of his team know him "My, It's a small world after all. It's your old bubby Zero!" Which made four robot surprise and turn to anger.

"Did you say Zero? I still own him a knuckle sandwich from our last encounter." Phantom said as he remember Zero.

"Speaking of sandwiches, I'm hungry!" Fefnir said. "What do you say we go grab a bite at McDonalds?"

The other rangers fall over anime style.

"Inbecile! Is food all you ever think about? ya big lummocks!" A green robot name Sage Harpuia.

Astro and the others were surprise about knowing Zero as Sonic asks "Wow Zero. I never thought a robot like you are popular with the robots, aren'tcha?" Zero tries to remember and got it. Those four robots he know where Four Guardians.

"Yeah, I remember them. But how can they be here? They were dead when i fight against Omega!" Zero asks.

"Well, I'm glad you asks. My master were be able to revive those four and upgrade them after i heard what happen to them all." Prometheus said. "And he tasked us to patrol the Metro City in search of a suitable power source so we may restore the power my master been looking for." He took out the Chaos Emerald with a smirks "That's where the amethyst comes into the plan. After invading this island and studying this stone. We found out it was capable of generating large amounts of power!"

"But, one wouldn't be enough to restone the master perfect plan of his. So we forced the netive robots to dig up the island in order to find more of them." He gave a crazy smirks.

"Well, you guys have been wasting your time if you think you can find any more here. Chaos Emeralds are from different dimension. Plus there are only 7 in existence." Sonic said.

"Yeah, And we're the ones that stole the gadget that finds them HAHAHA" Thetis said showing them the radar.

"YOU IDIOT! DON'T TELL THEM ABOUT THE RADAR YOU BIG DOPE!" Aeolus shouts in anger at him as the two glear at him.

"I see. Something tells me we're all after the same thing." Prometheus said. "So in the case. We'll fight all of you for it. Winners take all!" he and his comrades prepared for battle.

"Fools! I hope you have life insurance. You're gonna need it when we're done with ya!" Aeolus and his gang prepared for battle.

"Don't blink. Or you'll miss the part where we kicked your butts!" Sonic said as he and his friends prepared for battle.

"Blue knight, I think now is a good time to seek shelter. This could get pretty rough." Dr Light ward him.

"I agree. Let's leave this matter in the hands of the pros." Blue knight said. "Good luck my friends. Show them what you're made of." As he walk away.

The heroes charge first, then the Four Guardians Gang and Guardians Rangers, all of them charge full speed toward each other and cause a huge explosion on the open field of the kingdoms and they jump up high into the air, as they engae into a three way, all-out brawl.

Sonic, Siarnaq, Phantom and Harpuia both clash each and both hit them who blocks their attacks with their saber axe, as Phantom know Sonic away and Harpuia knock Siarnaq away to Sonic who kick him away and knocked Phantom out. He quickly axe kick Harpuia and block Siarnaq's attack. And Fefnir punch Sonic and punch's Siarnaq and then he cover his fists and power. He hammer smash Sonic down. Shadow pops out and does his homing attack on Fefnir, landing a 5 hit combo on him, then...

"CHAOS...SPEAR!" Shadow blasts Fefnir away with a yellow spear shaped blast of chaos energy.

F.A charges at Shadow with a massive punch, but Shadow dodges them and kicks her up high.

M.A kick her away and dodge a female robot name Fairy Leviathan and Face to Face each other. But F.A and Thetis hits them boths and power up. And They both unleash a deadly combo on M.A and Leviathan. After that, F.M and Thetis hits Levi but M.A escape and grab F.A head and hit Thetis hard and unleash a combo on F.A and charge his jets and smash her down.

Megaman and Zero hits Phantom and Harpuia and both of them then power up and unleash their powerful combo. Zero combo slash and Megaman punch's and kick's with speed. After that, both charges their blaster and blast them away.

Astro and Zoran confront Aeolus and Prometheus, they clash, both blown Aeolus and Zoran as Prometheus slash bashes Zoran away, and Astro, but Aeolus hits him down and Astro kicks and drill kicks as Aeolus too, but Prometheus block their attacks with his Beam scythe, and then Zoran kick him and Astro uppercut them both up. Both Astro and Zoran took out their electric hammers and she slam them and Astro smash them down hard. When a powerful smash, they smash throught the mountain and gone to the jungle.

In the jungle. Both Aeolus and Prometheus hit the ground as Aeolus kick him away, Astro got here as they clash two time and both parrie their punches and kicks, but Prometheus slashes them both with his Beam scythe 4 time combo. Just then Zoran came down kick him impaling the grim robot to the ground. Both Astro and Zoran hits them both and hits each other. Astro kick into Prometheus and gone with him as Zoran power up "TAKE THIS!" She power uppercut on Aeolus, sending him flying upwards out the jungle and then he crash lands in the middle of the fields.

Aeolus got out and called "Guardians Gang! REGROUP!" so Siarnaq, Thetis and F.A join him. "Those fools are alot tougher then we originally thought." He took out a Chaos emerald "So it's time to finish them with the Gem power!" All of them smirks.

After he brought out the Yellow Chaos Emerald. Meanwhile, Mecha Sonic noticed his Chaos Emeralds glowing, his eye glew evilly red.

"Finally. Two more Chaos Emeralds have appeared out the sea. Time to collect what is rightfully mine." he said evilly.

With these words Mecha Sonic blasts off to the direction of Robot island out in sea, where the Chaos Emerald was, along with the heroes fighting.

[_As out heroes do battle against the Guardians Gang and the Guardians Ranger X. Mecha Sonic speeds towards the island hoping to add 2 more emeralds to his collection. Can our heroes beat their foes in time before Mecha Sonic arrives? Or will the metallic tyrant get another step closer to his ultimate goal. Don't miss the next thrilling installment of SUPER ASTO BOY Z!_]

* * *

**Wow wow! nice Battle is it? but it will continue on the battle folks. And you'll be seeing more soon. See ya folks (READ AND REVIEW!)**


	6. Chapter 6 Brawl on a Vanishing Island

Ok everyreaders. This is going to a continue battle. So Review this and be very wild of this battle.

* * *

_On the last episode of Super Astro Boy Z, Our Heroes have woken up and gone to the island called Robot Island. Right before they got here, They were ambushed. But Blue knight tel them what happen to their island, Astro and his team must help them at once. After they free the robots, They were about to take the emerald, as someone who already got here and taken it. The Guardians Gang has the second. But then someone who take it was The Guardians Rangers X. Blue knight has tell them it was them who taken over. so all three teams has begin the brawl. But Mecha Sonic is on his was to collect. Can our Heroes finish the battle and take the Emerald before it too late? Can this fight ever end? Find out in this next thrilling episode of SUPER ASTRO BOY Z!_

* * *

[DragonBall Z Episode Title Theme]

(Brawl On A Vanishing Island)

* * *

On the near beach, Skunk and Drake on the boat to float and made it here to Robot Island. When Skunk pop the boat with a needle, he got Drake hold on the boat and gone flying around. And Drake hit the screen really hard, and gone down when he got hit.

When Skunk look around. Drake run after him and bump hard and drop "HAHA I FOUND IT!" Skunk hold up the bag.

"Yes, that mean the emerald is in there!" Drake said as Skunk put it down to check. Drake minds is money and be richs. But Skunk open it and gone flat, no emerald there.

"Oooooh." Drake moan in saddness as two cross mark off the emerald mean, no money.

"Hmmm. Now where can the emerald be?" Skunk think of something.

As then. A explode heard when the ground rumble as Skunk and Drake jump a little in shocked "YEEAAH!" Skunk and Drake look at the jungle and see something shocked.

[Music please? ah yes 'Back To Mad']

At the view of the island. The explosion has come everywhere on and by the mountain. Astro and his team are continue battling against Guardians Gang and the Guardians Rangers X, and now this brawl has continued.

In the jungle, Astro and Zoran run and run away from the Guardians Gang special move that defeated them before. Astro and Zoran jump over the rocks which of being smash to piece, and another on slow motion, as now they smash it and Zoran gone over and Astro slide under and a forth one being smash by the Guardians Gang.

Astro and Zoran together jump one and two, as they both jump over and spin, and split two away and one smashs open and Both jump forward fast. By now, Prometheus came down slashing Astro with a Beam scythe, Astro dodge it and jump atop of guardians gang, Prometheus clash Astro's Electric hammer and push him back, they both continue clashing fast, Zoran saw them coming closer to her as she jump to the rock and gone behind them, they're coming back as she jump and grab the vine and gone on front. They keep on continue clashing, but Zoran saw the rock blocking as then all of them smash throught. Canceling their attacks.

Astro on the rock on the air and kick Prometheus, as Aeolus stand on the big rock, he block Astro's kick as he punch's him but the rock moving as they both run fast as they can. But Astro stop and move and then kick him up, but Aeolus grab one and kick one rock over missing Astro, and then both rapidy punch's fast, but then, they smash to the wall dropping two radars down.

One radar lander as Skunk and Drake saw one that give them a smriks, other one drop down as Sonic stop on his tracks. He turn and pick up the radars.

"Hey. It's the Emerald Radar! Look like the Guardians Gang dropped it during the battle." Sonic smile of them.

"So. That is the Emerald Radar you fools were talking about." Sonic turn and see Phantom who talk. Alone with Harpuia and Fefnir. "I suggest you hand over that handheld if you know what's good for ya."

"Hey! That's our Radar!" Sonic look at the other way and see Siarnaq, F.A and Thetis glaring at them "That's right. We stole that Radar fair and square. So it belongs to us!" F.A shout in anger.

"We'll soon see about that!" Fefnir shouted.

As all charged cause an explosion as Sonic made it out fast in time. Sonic land and zoom out, Phantom and Harpuia has form into a giant saw, and were about to cut Sonic in half. Sonic speed it up fast, he jump into a rock and jump backward as those two robots has cut the rock in two making in slow motion, Sonic speed out again, as he dodge two attack of Siarnaq and Thetis, Sonic kicked F.A up and kick Siarnaq as he roll like a ball and Sonic ride on him, Shadow kick Thetis away. Both Hedgehog make a get away from the robot saw, Sonic jump over the rock as Shadow teleport and got them broke off and kick Siarnaq to them and hit him away.

While running and dashing, Sonic grab the poll in time and zoom to straight and fast, now he running up to the mountain, way way up the mountain, the camera zoom away as Sonic keep on going. As now he made it to the top, but someone zoom way up, It was Fefnir, he put his fists together as he power up and slam down as he zooming down to Sonic. Sonic see him coming "Geeaah!" When Sonic speed away, The strong robot has smash the top, and broke the mountain in two only in the other side a little. Blue knight saw it broke off and the others too.

"Noooooooo...Our beautiful island is getting destroyed!" Blue knight shouts in horror.

"Have faith in Astro and his friends. I'm sure they will save your island." Dr Light cheer him up.

"It's not that i don't have faith. It's just if this battle keeps up. There will be no island left to save!" Blue knight said in worry tone.

Right out to the jungle, Zoran run and stop as she saw an dark blue orb with an 'S' on it [It's stand for Shell], she grab it as she transform. Nothing but a dark blue shell, she look at it all confuse. When she look, she saw leviathan coming at her, she yelp and duck in the shell like a turtle. Levi hits her with a Saber axe as Zoran rolled away fast, Levi hit her again and done a combo fast, she keep on comboling her and final slam her away. As M.A kick her away with Zero and Megaman, M.A grab Zoran in the shell as he jet with Megaman and Zero.

They move away as Shadow dash away from the saw, as while they keep on going, Siarnaq, F.A and Thetis block their way as Megaman kick Thetis away and gone to attack, and M.A throw Zoran in the shell and hits F.A and Zero dash after her, as he and Siarnaq clash each other two time and repidly punch's Siarnaq and kick away, he grab his head and slam him into a ground and jet punch him away, Zoran's head, legs and her arms out ot see what's going on.

"LOOK OUT!" M.A cross his arms in front of him, Zoran look back and scream as she got back in the shell, Shadow stop front of them and freeze stopping Phantom and Harpuia's great attack, he kick over them of one, two, three and four time, when he snap his finger, the robots been hits hard and gone anywhere they been hit, he jump as gone front of Phantom in slow motion and kick him hard and gone with him.

M.A look and see they're gone, he pick up Zoran and jet out of here, three blur gone over fast, it was Astro, Aeolus and Prometheus dashing and running on the same track, Astro jump and bump Aeolus's head and he kick Prometheus as he block it, he took out his electric hammer as they began clashing each others and gone all over, while that he throw his spinning Beam Scythe hitting Astro all over fast, Aeolus gone front of him as he power up kick him into the jungle.

In the jungle, Skunk and Drake stop and see an orb color white with an latter 'H' [It's stand it for Hyper] Skunk smirks, Drake look over and yelled "YEOW! IT'S ASTRO!" Skunk look and his eyes bug out and hide quickly as Astro hits the rock hard, he got up and see the orb and grab it, when he grab it, he clam down and felt in energy coming in him, a mass of energy real fast, and when it's done "HHHHHHAAAAAAAAA!" He shouts as a powerful shockwave and push everything away from him, we zoom out of the jungle, Astro powerful zoom out fast going at Aeolus who look and were shocked, when he stop front of him he powerful punch's his guts hard, he spit out with he got hit hard, Astro punch's him all over and repidly punch's and keep on going really fast he uppercut him and slam him down hard, Prometheus came behind slashing him but Astro quickly on top impale kick him down created a dust cloud and both jump over fast as they all punches and kicks keep countering, they continue their attacks, Astro kick him away and quickly kick him up as he place his hands together as a blue ki glowing brighting and now "HADOKEN!" He blasted a big ki straight at him and blasted, causing an explosion sending him out and smash him down.

Prometheus got out and all damages up "GAH! Darn it! How could such no good little robot brat can be that strong!" Phantom, Harpuia and Leviathan regroup to him.

"Are you okay Prometheus? You don't look too good." Leviathan asks.

"I'm fine, but these fools won't be after I'm done with them." He barely stand up "It's time to nip this fight in the bud. I'm heading back to the Reaper warship. The rest of you take care of things down here." He has stand as he recovered "These fools will soon taste the power of the unstoppable 'Breaker Beam'." They dash away as he teleport back to the large warship, as a cannon came up with Prometheus on top, is a skull head with red eyes, he took out the purple emerald "Now then. Let's see what kind of power this little trinket posesses." he smirks.

On the snow mountain, Sonic roll down as he jump and took out a snow bored and slide down. Fefnir came here as Sonic jump over him and kick him making him roll down like a big snowball, Sonic jump backward as it gone down when Sonic stopped at the cliff. But then a big flash appeared as Sonic look at the large warship "What the heck was that?"

At the warship, the grim robot ha place the Chaos emerald in the cannon mouth as it's glowing bright as the cannon charging up with power "BREAKER BEAM, FIRE!" The cannon fires it beam at the mountain, when it hits the mountain, it powerfully mass explosion blasting Sonic away from here, M.A save Sonic from being drop down, when it all clear, nothing here but empty mountain and destroyed place. Prometheus's eyes bugged out in major shock "Holy guacamole! This Amethyst sure packs a punch. Master Albert [From Megaman zx advent] could easily conquer the universe with this kind of power." He then gave an evil smirks "Pity I missed my target though. But I won't miss the next time!"

The other rangers look at this all shock with a sweat drops on their heads as he don't know he almost hits them.

"Whoah...heh...did the breaker beam just do that?" Harpuia asks in shocking.

"It's a good job I got trapped in that snowball, otherwise i'd be fried right now..." Fefnir said he was scare of that.

"Hey Prometheus! Watch where you're firing that thing! You nearly hit us you crazy fool!" Phantom shout with a tick mark on his head.

Astro, Zoran, Megaman, Zero and Shadow meet back here with M.A land here with Sonic "Oh man...What just happened?"

"The Idiot Rangers just blew up the mountains using the Chaos Emerald." Shadow answerd him.

"What? Those Idiot! Do they have any idea what they are messing with?" Sonic shouts in shock.

Apparently not, considering they are charging up for another attack." Shadow look up at the warship.

"Dang it! We've got to stop them before they blow up the whole island!" Sonic shouted.

"Oh no! This is terrible TERRIBLE!" They look and see Blue knight with Dr Light and Roll. "Look what those monsters have done! Our poor island will never be the same again!"

"I'm so sorry Blue knight. There was nothing we could do prevent it." Sonic said to him. Shadow dash front of Blue knight "Quit your blubbering Blue knight! We're doing the best we can! Just be thankful that you and your robots are still alive right now!"

"Shadow! Don't you think that a little harsh?" Sonic told him.

"No...He's right. I must be more responsible for the safety of my robots." Blue knight cross his arms. "I guess the only thing i can do is round up my robots and perpare to evacuate. At least until this whole incident blows over."

"Just leave it to us." Sonic gave him peace fingers.

As the Guardians Gang who was so shock up by their powerful blast.

"GOOD GOD! That's some gnarly firepower they got there." Aeolus shouts as he grab out a yellow emerald "It's time to get serious, gang. It's time to unleash our Gem powers!" As now they jump up, F.A on the bottom, Thetis the middle, Siarnaq very middle and last Aeolus on top as F.A started spinning with their weapons charging up. The heroes saw them charging up.

"Uh oh. Get ready everyone, The Guardians Gang are perparing their special attack again!" Sonic and the others perpared.

But then, Shadow sense something coming, he groan in shock louder as the others look at him all worry.

"Huh? What' up, Shadow?" Sonic asks.

"It's him! he's here!" Shadow shouts in shocks.

"Who's here?" Sonic asks as the Heroes were major shock as they know what Shadow meant "No! You don't mean...?"

We zoom out the island and see Mecha Sonic is here, he lower down and zoom forward near the sea fast, back to the Guardians Gang, they are fully charged and burst up a yellow aura "Let's finish them!" As then, they charge at them. And Mecha Sonic change to white as powerful charges up and speed up very fast and made it to Robot Island, when they both charge each other, Mecha Sonic has smash throught them, in slow motion, as all the Mega robots gone everywhere to land as their form has shattered into their normal body, Aeolus is a young man with pale skin and long silver hair with a pale green tint and a very thick, pointed fringe that covers one half of his face.

Thetis normal body has short blue hair styled into the infamous "ahoge". He is innocent, vibrant expression. He wears his Mega Man jacket right under his Mega Man-inspired hoodie and also sports a pair of shorts.

F.A normal body has dual-toned spiky hair, the fringe being a vibrant orange and her hair itself being brown. She has slightly thick eyebrows and fierce expression. Like her fellow Mega Men, she wears the standard Mega Man jacket with an orange coloration and a pair of boxing glove-like gauntlets.

Last is Siarnaq has pale skin with dark purple spiky hair. He is characterized by his emotionless, static personality and small irises. Fitting with the motif of his biometal, he is dressed in a ninja-like garb. The lower half of his face is obscured by a long red flowing scarf. Siarnaq wears the standard Mega Man jacket with a purple coloration.

All of their forms and powers are shattered. Aeolus slam his head hard and land it here with groan in pain and defeated "This...Can't...(Cough)...Be..." As now he drop his head in defeat.

Mecha Sonic stop as he got one, he look around until he saw the warship with the Chaos Emerald on the cannon, as he dash up there fast, the cannon charges up and ready to shoot "SAY YOUR PRAYERS! ZERO AND ASTRO!" He has fired the Breaker Beam straight at Mecha Sonic who actviated the shield block the beam as now, he broke throught the Reaper warship as Prometheus's eyes bug out in shocks "WHAT THE HECK? NOOOOOOOOOOO!" When the Warship gone down it has explode up in the air as Prometheus smash down the ground hard. The Rangers dash here to check if he's okay.

"Hey Prometheus. Are you okay?" Harpuia asks.

"DO I LOOK OKAY YOU MINDLESS IDIOT!" Prometheus shouts in the ground.

Back to Mecha Sonic, he lower down fast and landed, when he deactivated, they look at Mecha Sonic finally here.

"Mecha Sonic!" Sonic shouts in anger as Astro glare at him, all but Zoran who was scared is perpared to fight.

Mecha Sonic bring out two Chaos Emerald he got as he chuckles "Well. It's good to see you again. Sonic my old nemesis. It's so nice that you are going to such great lengths to help me find the Chaos Emerald. These two now increase my collection to four. But i"m sure i can find the remaining three by myself. So your services are no longer required."

"Nice try, Tin grin. But we'll be taking those Emeralds back now." Sonic said.

"If you want them, why don't you try and take them?" Mecha Sonic smirks.

Prometheus stand there scanning Mecha Sonic power level "Prometheus! what does the scouter say about his power level?"

He look at him with a scouter beside his head, and what shock him making not moving is that says 'OVER 9000' he remove it off as he screamed [This is from the dragon ball z] "IT'S OVER NINE THHHHOOOOUUUUSSSSAAAANNNND!" As he crush the scouter with his hand as it shock the rangers "What? Nine thousand?" Fefnir shouts.

"Just who are these idiot?" Mecha Sonic look over his shoulder.

"We are the elite fighting force of the Master Albert team. The one and only..." As they started their pose "The Guardians Rangers X!"

"And in the name of Master Albert, I order you to hand over those stones of Might." Prometheus ordered him.

"BAH! Unworthy life forms such as yourselves don't deserve the ultimate power. It shall be mind and mind alone!" Mecha Sonic shout at them.

"That power belongs to the citizens of Mobius and I won't allow you to abuse it any longer." Sonic shout as he point at him. "You will pay dearly for what you did to Tails and my friends. I swear it!"

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but those stones will belongs to us!" Prometheus ordered the strong robot. "Fefnir, Take him down!"

"With pleasure." Fefnir smirks. As he charges at him with his Saber axe and he slash him throught him and stand to see if he is cut in half, but his Saber axe cut off instead, he screamed [Like Homer simpson] when he saw his axe cut off.

"FOOL! If you're all so eager to throw your lives away." He cross his arms in his chest "THEN SO BE IT!" Four Chaos Emerald appeared and got them in him as power coming to him, as then he roar louder as he burst up yellow aura as powerful shockwave, the heroes take cover and Guardians Rangers X take cover too. They it's over they saw something shock, Mecha Sonic body turns golds, he has transform into Semi Super Mecha Sonic, he look at them and shouts "I'll CRUSH YOU!"

Prometheus grab out his Beam Scythe as he and the rangers charge at him, S.S. Mecha Sonic dash up with the rangers followed the battle has begin, he chaos control from Prometheus slash and kick him away, he dodge and axe kick Phantom, he smash Harpuia and quickly chaos control and punch him away, he teleport from Fefnir punchs and blast him away, he teleport everywhere as Leviathan confuse as he appears and hit her down, he chaos control behind Prometheus and combo him and hit him down, he swipe away Phantom, and kick Harpuia away, chaos control on top of Fefnir and double kick him, and kicked Prometheus again, he slam Phantom and Harpuia fast, he smashs Prometheus, Phantom and Harpuia, he power up on his chest and blasted them away, he chaos control as he hits Leviathan and swipe her away, when Fefnir were bout to punch him, big make mistake, S.S Mecha Sonic power up, he has unleash a combo fast and quicker he hits him everywhere and when he front of him "DIE!" he go spike ball and slash him throught, he been cut in half and destroyed, as Fighting Fefnir is dead.

"Noooooo! He destroyed Fefnir!" Prometheus shouts as the rangers is shock and now mad "It's payback time! Guardians Rangers X, show no mercy!" as they charge at him, Prometheus tries to cut him but S.S Mecha Sonic grab it and blast him away, Leviathan charges but S.S Mecha Sonic cut her in two with Prometheus's Scythe as she been destroyed, he throw it up high as Phantom and Harpuia form into a saw again as S.S Mecha Sonic turn spike ball and clash each other with sawing, while that, he burst them hard and grab the Beam scythe and cut Harpuia's head, he grab his head and crush it to pieces, he throw as he cut Phantom in two and blast it into ashs, he has destroyed all of Prometheus teams, he chaos control away from Prometheus as he very mad with rage!

"You...You Monster! How could you do such a thing!"

"Monster? I'm not a monster?" He laughs in evil "I'M A GOD!"

"We'll see about that. Time I introduced you to my secret weapon!" He raise his hands out a he powered up and appeared of two powerful cannons, he grab them with a smirks. "OOOOHHHHH YYYEEEAAAHHH!..You're in big trouble now! And when i say big, I'm talking seven barrels of laser death aimed right at your head. Now you'll what happens to those who mess with the Guardians Rangers X! So are you ready to beg for forgiveness?"

"Do you ever shut up?" S.S Mecha Sonic asks in annoying.

"I'll be the one who'll shut YOU up!" He yelled as he has activated his cannons and fires him with a powerful blasts, when he stopped his blast, S.S Mecha Sonic still there, Prometheus eyes bug out with a screams AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Are you finished? Good, now it' my turn." he has his leg stand as he power up and gone front of him as the screen gone black as you heard every hits and pain, when it back, S.S Mecha Sonic stand turn his back as Prometheus was almost hurt, he hit him down, he chaos control down the ground hits his spine and kick him up high, he got his hand together as a ki appears "DIE!" he blasted a mass ki, when it hits him, he scream in mass of pain as he it turn to dust, the last of the Guardians Rangers X is completely destroyed.

Astro and his friends were shock that Mecha Sonic has destroyed them all "Oh man! He destroyed all five Guardians Rangers so easily."

"Heh, Good. Now those losers won't get in the way when i'm fighting Mecha Sonic." Shadow smirk.

"Wow Shadow. You're certainly optimistic." Sonic look at him all annoying.

"Heh, I take it you're impressed huh? And i did all that with only four Chaos Emerald. Just imagine how powerful i will be when i use all seven. Though i doubt you'll live long enough to withness it." S.S Mecha Sonic smirks.

"Not gonna happen pal. Not on my watch!" As Sonic and Shadow charges at him, Astro, Megaman, Zero, Atlas charges too, but Astro look back and see Zoran who is shocks of what Mecha Sonic did, he walk to her "Zoran." She look at Astro and said "Let's go and fight him!" But all Zoran do is scream and hide in the shell "NO WAY!" Astro frown in annoying.

S.S Mecha Sonic dash backward as Sonic run fast at him, he tried to kick him but Chaos Control away as he kick again and chaos control again, he tries hitting him and gone straight to him in slow motion, he chaos control fast as Shadow kick Sonic away, he kick Sonic to Mecha Sonic who kick him away and both clash, a hits was sound two time and appeared as they both kick and vanish, every hit was sound everywhere real fast as they appear both elbow clashed, Shadow quickly gone behind him but S.S Mecha Sonic is fast and smash him hard to the ground. M.A, Sonic who is on 's back, and Zero charges, he throw Sonic at him as he block and Zero throw him to as Sonic power up and kick him hard, but he's strong he chaos control front of M.A and kick him away and Zero too, Sonic was kicked up and kick down again, Sonic was down as S.S Mecha Sonic's hand was appear of a red ki ball and bout to finish him off.

But a blue ki ball hits S.S Mecha Sonic back stopping him, he look and see Astro on Zoran shell riding and Megaman riding of Rash in jet mode, it was Astro who blast him, when he was to blast them, Astro stop him by slamming Zoran and hits him, and kick him, Megaman has his blaster on and rapidly shoots at him as he gone spike ball spinning blocking off the blast, they both jump over as Astro quickly got his ki up and then "HADOKEN!" He blast at him but he kick it up high.

At the jungle, Skunk and Drake was walking to find the emerald as a ki ball hits SKunk's head started on fire "YEEEEAAAAAAH!" Drake runs away a Skunk runs after him, as now they fell off the cliff and getting off the island, they are splash in the water.

When Sonic came and kick, he quickly chaos control was from them as Astro see him, they all came to fight, what Astro see that S.S Mecha Sonic raise his arm as his palm glows in red, he shoots at the air and it target them, blasting them all of the ki blasts, they all dodge it fast, when Shadow chaos control fast and kick him away stopping hi attack, Sonic runs up and stop when he were about to drop off, he sigh in relief but M.A, Zero Megaman and Astro and Zoran slam them off drop fast, Shadow and S.S Mecha Sonic both clash each other and fast, the others were be able to stand like a tower as they slide down on Zoran's shell while Shadow fighting the robot hedgehog off, when they enter the jungle as they jump off and in line, they stop in track a Shadow and S.S Mecha Sonic appears "CHAOS..." Shadow's body glowing red. "CHAOS..." S.S Mecha Sonic's body glowing red too, the heroes yelled in shocked as they both yelled "BLAST!" They unleashed the ultimate blasts, as they blasted all the heroes up in the air, at the jungle it's all nothing but a fire fields, Shadow tries to hit him but he teleport below him and kick him up high passing the others, he smash them 6 times and teleport top of Shadow and smash him back the ground, he chaos control from Astro's kick as he look around, he doesn't know that S.S Mecha Sonic is behind him, he turn and see him charging up hi red ki as he yelp in shock "YEAAAH!" He blated Atro down as he screamed, when he hits the ground with in explosion, he drop down as all energy was all down as he drop in defeated.

Zoran's shell smash down as xhe got his parts out all dizzy up, when she looked "ASTRO!" She walk to him all panic "Oh no, big brother!"

Sonic got down and land safely, S.S Mecha Sonic land down as they face to face each others, when they face each others, he chunkles and laughs in madness, making Sonic all confues as he frown "Hey! What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. I just can't believe how easy this is. I've been toying with you during the whole battle and i already have you and your pathetic new friends on the ropes." He evil smirks.

"Don't flatter yourself, bolt brain. This fight isn't over yet."

"Wrong. This fight was over long ago in Mobius. Your friend Shadow merely delayed the inevitable." He loook straight at him as he told him "This is our last meeting Sonic. So take your last few breaths of fresh air before i send you and this pitiful island to the bottom of the sea!"

"WHAT? No! You can't! So many innocent lives will be lost!" Sonic shouts in shock.

"I know heh heh Farewell Sonic. Have a happy afterlive." As then he blast off high before Sonic tries to stop him "NOOOOOO!"

When S.S Mecha Sonic gone all the way up from Robot Island, he got up really high "THE END HAS COME!" He raise his arm and he creating a red energy ball, it's grow and growing as it was bout to be bigger, Zoran see that and scream in fear, she tries to wake Astro up "ASTRO! WAKE UP PLEASE!" She drop in her knees and crying as this is the end, then she remember something.

[Flashback]

_When everyone go. Princess Abby stop Zoran as she drop down._

_"Zoran!" She walk to her "Zoran before you go, i have something for you it will help you in a pinch." Zoran holds up in the air as title appears saying 'Zoran got a Revive Orb' an orb with an 'R' on it._

_"I just wih there was more i could do. Please take care of yourselves." Abby said in worry._

_"Thank Princess Abby, don't worry, we're be fine." Zoran said._

_"Zoran!" Making Zoran jump a little "Hurry up and come on!" So Zoran run outside._

[End Flashback]

She stand and took out the Revive Orb and drop it on Astro as he jump high "WAAAAHOOOO!" And land as he is revive from the battle "Hoo! What a fight!"

"ASTRO LOOK UP!"

Astro look and shock that Mecha Sonic were bout to destroy the island "We must do something Big Brother, or we'll be destroyed!"

Astro think of something, then he look up and see the orb with an 'S' [Stand Fo Super] on top the rocks as he turn to his sister "Zoran!" He point up as Zoran looked "You got it!" She duck inside making Astro jump and bounce up to grab it and land back down, he's thinking about the orb, and he got the idea "Zoran, i think i know what to do with this."

"I hope so Brother." As they run back to the others, Zero dashing to the others but stop and see F.A laying down all defeat, he walk to her and pick her up and dashing again. Blue knight, Dr Light, Roll, Pluto and the robots were shocked and feared.

"Oh my goodness! What's going on up there? Is this the end of the world?" He asks. As Sonic, M.A, Shadow, Megaman and Zero who carrying F.A in his arms.

"Hey Blue knight. We've gotta get off this island on the double. How's the evacuation going?" Sonic Asks. Blue knight look around the robots as they all here.

"Not good. We've only just rounded up the whole robots ready to evacuate." Blue knight answered. "But i don't think we have enough time to escape before that monstrosity destroy us."

"If only i had installed my new remote controlled thingermajigger to Megaman's Mega jet before we left, then i could have flown us off the island." Dr light said.

"Even if you did, i doubt you could fit us and an entire tribe of robots on it Doctor." Sonic scratching his ear as he got one, he turn to Shadow "Shadow. I know you can use Chaos control without an emeralds power. Do you think..."

"No can do Sonic. My use of Chaos control is limited to short distances without an emerald." Shadow refuse. "Even if i could, i wouldn't have the power to warp us and all of the robots to safety. If only i got my hands on one of the Chaos Emeralds during the battle."

"This is just great! So are we just gonna stand here and wait for death?" He look and see Astro and Zoran here and unharm.

"Hey Astro! Good to see you're okay. Had me kinda worried for a moment."

Astro took out the orb and show it to Sonic "Huh? What's that you got there? An orb?"

"Sonic, you got to absorb it's power with me." Astro told him.

"You want me to absorb it's power with you? Why? What's does it do?" Sonic asking.

"Oh for crying out loud, Sonic! We don't have time for 50 questions. Just do it!" Shadow shouts with a tick marks.

"Alright, alright! I'll do it!"

As now the orb floats as both stand to it and it glows, they floats as their background is light red, as now they absorb the energy and burst a yellow aura and both has transformed, Sonic body is yellow as he transform into Super Sonic, and Astro has white boots, yellow short and hair he's transform into Super Astro.

"Whoah. This power is amazing! I'm sure we'll have no problem taking care of Mecha Sonic now." Super Sonic awes. "What do you say we send ol' metal butt back to the scrap heap from where he came?"

"You got it Sonic, now let's go!" They both gives a thumbs up, and now they both dash up to Mecha Sonic.

Back to S.S Mecha Sonic, he got the Death ball really and almost bigger to destroy the island "YES! Just a little more and this puny island is history!" But then he felt the energy coming here "WHAT!" He look and see Super Sonic and Super Astro charging him, they both fusion into spike ball as they power up and charge straight at him, when they hit him, they dispower him out four Chaos Emerald and get him back to his to Mecha Sonic, as then, Super Sonic and Super Astro grab the emerald each time, they both face Mecha Sonic and got their palms at him and creates the ki energy "Your Finish!" as when they bout to destroy him, their super forms cancel out "Well...that little experience was pretty short lives..." As now they both drop down with a yelp.

"Curse you Sonic! You will never leave this island alive!" he gone on top of the biggest death ball as he kick it down to the island, Sonic and Astro look up and yelp as they dive down fast. All of them were bout to ends.

"Hmmm...This is gonna be close." Shadow look up.

"Heads up Shadow!" Sonic throw down the purple Emerald, Shadow grab it with a smirks.

"Heh heh. It's good to be back." As now he freeze the time as he shouts "CHAOS...CONTROL!" It's flash as they all gone in time.

As for the island, the Death ball getting closer to the island, as Aeolus who's still laying as it awaits for his death and Thetis and Siarnaq too, the death ball has hits the island as it impales and shockwave the jungle and the kingdom, all is getting brighter in red, as when it impaling in the island, it has powerfully mass explosion the island as the waves blow the seas far fast, the explosions was seen as Mecha Sonic, he floating and watch the island destroyed, and thinking that Sonic and his pals are destroyed too, as while that, his red eye glow and the screen gone black as the light glow and off.

Meanwhile in the Metro Forest, the flash go off and Shadow has Chaos control from the island and made it here, he walk away as Astro and Sonic yelp in surprise and smash casting a big dust pushing everyone away, Zoran slam down getting off the shell, she look and see Astro's half body, his legs as he move around trying to get out, she walk to him, he grab his leg and pull hard and 'POP' she got Astro out and got smash down by Astro, she got her head up lifting Astro up all hurt and annoying.

"GADZOOKS! That was a little too close for comfort." Dr Light sigh in relief.

"Good thing Astro found that orb, otherwise we wouldn't be here right now." Sonic look at Shadow and gave him peace fingers. "Oh Shadow, Thanks! You really saved our bacon, buddy."

"How many times must i tell you? Never...Call me...BUDDY!" Shadow shouts in anger as he has a tick mark on his head. So he walk away from him.

"Always a pleasure speaking with ya, Shadow." Sonic sigh in annoying.

F.A groan in pain as she open her eyes and see Zero who carry her "Whe...Where am i?"

"Your in Metro Forest." Megaman answered her.

"But...where...?" Then she remember what hits their special attacks. "Oh."

"That's right. Mecha Sonic break throught you guys attacks." Sonic told her. F.A tear drop out.

Astro look over and see Blue knight with Pltuo and look out the sea, seeing the island once, now it's all destroyed, he walk to their side "I can't believe it's all gone. It saddens me that there are monsters in this world that take great pride in causing pain to others. Even though the Guardians Gang and the Guardians rangers X were bad, I never would have wished sucha cruel fate upon them." Which made F.A tears up in sadness, He remove his mask and continue. "I sense dark times up ahead, Astro. The Metro City needs your help more than ever. Promise me you'll never give up, even when the outcome bleak." Astro nodded as he will do it.

All the robots, Pluto, F.A who join them to help them find a home and Blue knight taking to Astro "Well my friends, it's time for us to part ways. I wish you all the best of luck on your quest."

"You too. I hope your search for a new home yields success." Sonic said.

"Take care of yourselves." All the robots, Pltuo, F.A and Blue knight has leave for their new home to find, Zoran wave to them "Good bye Pluto!" All the heroes now has four Chaos Emerald.

"Well, at least one good thing came out of all this. We managed to bag 4 Chaos Emeralds." Sonic smirks. "Leaving ol' Mecha moron with a big fat zero!"

"Don't get too excited, Sonic. This only makes us number one in Mecha Sonic hit list." Shadow told him. Dr light, Roll and Rush walk to them.

"Well, you falles appear to have everything under control. Me, Roll and Rush be heading home now." Roll and Rush nodded agreement.

"Huh? You're not staying with us, Doctor?" Sonic asks in confuse.

"'fraid not. This old heart of mine has had enough action to last me a dozen lifetime." Dr light pound his chest. "But I'll be assisting you falles from the lab. The emerald radar is equipped with a built in tranceiver so i may contact you. Providing of course you got it back from the Guardians Gang?"

"Have no fear Doctor. I got it right here." Sonic took out the Emerald Radar. Made Them smiles.

"Excellent! In that case, I'll take back the Radar radar just for safe keepings" Everyone look at Astro who look around all confuse as he meant him. "Me?"

"Yes, you, Astro. You're the one who had it last." Dr Light said.

Astro check everywhere "D'oh!" He check everywhere for it and he yelled "YYYEEEAAAH! I LOST THE RADAR RADAR!" Which made Dr Light jaw drop in shock and Roll eyes wided in shock too "What do you mean you lost it? I can't trust you kids with anything."

"Relax Doctor. We were the only ones on the island and i know Mecha Sonic doesn't have it." Sonic calm them down. "My guess is it's probably on the bottom of the sea right now."

Meanwhile out in sea, Skunk and Drake sailing the boat as they escape the island before it's was destroyed, Skunk took out the Radar radar he found.

"This baby can lead us straight to that Emerald. This time we wouldn't miss and lose it from us getting our head to them." He smirks and Drake smirks too.

[_After a hard fought battle. Our Heroes have now gained the upper hands. With the 4 Chaos Emeralds in tow. What new challenges await them? Can they find the remaining three emeralds before Mecha Sonic? Or will the greedy Skunk Kusai and Drake interfere now that they are tracking their every move? Find out in the next heart stopping episode of SUPER ASTRO BOY Z!_]

* * *

WOW WOW! What Battle huh folk? Now that done of their battle. They must find more of them, Til then folks [R&R]


End file.
